El superpotro legendario
by Music Clue
Summary: Después de que Twilight Sparkle tuviera un sueño premonitorio, decide advertirles a sus amigas para prepararlas para un posible enemigo temible, Derpy se encuentra en medio de todo esto, al tener ella un poder indescriptible en ella del que se le ha ocultado en secreto, y siendo ella la única capaz de hacerle frente a tal monstruo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Re-Resubido: Ahora con algunas otras modificaciones además de que ahora está dividido en capítulos.**

**Hola lector o lectora :D. En verdad este fic cuenta con mucho, y es que es una de esas historias que se me vinieron primero a la cabeza, recuerda que cualquier duda o comentario que me quieras dar lo puedes dejar como review. Por cierto, les diré que esta historia se encuentra después de la temporada 3 y antes de la película de Equestria Girls. Por último, me gustaría empezar esta historia con un intro que yo mismo le hice. Tomalo como el corto de pixar antes de la película, o como un intro. El link está en mi perfil.**

**Por cierto, la imagen no fue hecha por mí, sino por apertureninja, busquenlo en DeviantArt.**

Celestia se levantó de su cama con ojos de color rojo, no quería levantarse, pero tenía que, así que decidió hacerlo rápido. Se dirigió a levantar el sol como de costumbre para comenzar con el nuevo día. Cuando hizo que amaneciera, las flores empezaron a florecer, los animales salían de sus escondites y los ponies comenzaban a despertarse, a excepción de una potrilla gris dormilona que no se levantaba, aún con la luz solar entrando por la gran ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared de su cuarto.

"¡RRRRIIIIINNNGGG! ¡RIIIIIINNNNNNG!".

Sonó la alarma de su reloj despertador. Derpy se levantó de golpe asustada e incluso saltando un poco, lo primero que hizo fue apagar la alarma, luego se frotó la cabeza y vio la hora. ¡Eran las 6:30 de la mañana!, se estaba le estaba haciendo tarde para lo que expondría en el día de Orientación Vocacional en la escuela de la profesora Cherylee, de modo que fue rápidamente volando al baño, trató de peinarse el cabello, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, pues su pelo siempre ha estado despeinado y por alguna razón nunca ha habido forma de peinarlo, entonces, ¿Por qué se estaba peinando? Derpy lo recordó justo después, de modo que se dio un golpe en la cara pensando lo distraída que era, y se fue abajo volando para desayunar, agarró varios muffins y se los comía mientras se iba a su cuarto volando a vestirse, luego fue volando de nuevo a la cocina para agarrar los muffins que había hecho para los alumnos, finalmente se fue como rayo de su casa volando.

Al fin había llegado a la escuela, estaban haciendo una exposición de diversas carreras invitando a diversos ponis a mostrar lo que se hacía en los oficios que trabajaban, la razón por la cual se hacía era para los potros que habían conseguido ya su cutie mark vieran la forma en la que podrían usarlo para cierto trabajo y los que aún no la descubrieran algo que les interesara y vieran esa si podría ser su cutie mark, Cherylee sabía que podía ser un poco complicado para un niño decidir eso desde ahora, por eso en este día trataba que los niños tuvieran la menor presión posible y además les resultara muy divertido, como un simple juego. La semana anterior Derpy había ido con ella y le dijo que le encantaría ser voluntaria para exponer su empleo de cartera, cuando le dijo esto, Cherylee mostró una cara rara que extrañó mucho a Derpy, como si escuchara algo feo, o algo con qué preocuparse, y le dijo que no sabía, y posteriormente se puso a ver una hoja que tenía en su casco con unos nombres ahí y números al lado de estos, pero había un número que no tenía nombre al lado. "Pobre número". Pensó Derpy, y seguidamente Cherylee le dijo que estaba bien.

Cuando llegó la pegaso gris a la escuela se quedó sentada en la pared y esperó a que llegara su turno para pasar, tiempo después salió un unicornio morado con la cutie mark de un mando de videojuegos. "Que cutie mark tan extraña". Pensó la pegaso, pero luego recordó que ella seguía después de él. Se fue a la puerta y la abrió para entrar al salón.

-Muy bien clase, ahora pasamos a ver el siguiente oficio, ella es Derpy Hooves y va a mostrarnos lo que hace un cartero- Dijo Cherylee.

Derpy saludó a los niños, pero los niños no se mostraron alegres como ella, aquello le extraño, justo desde que abrió esa puerta muchos la empezaban a mirar raro, pero eso no la detuvo para empezar a hablar.

\- Hola niños yo soy Derpy y voy a mostrarles el empleo de cartera.-

Ahí, una niña levantó su pata.

\- ¿Si? Preguntó Derpy.-

\- ¿Tú no eres la que destruyó la torre del ayuntamiento?- Dijo la niña .

-Ahh… si, si soy, pero… - Otra niña de pelaje gris levanto su pata.

-¿Todos los carteros son torpes y bizcos como tú?- Y los niños comenzaron a reírse del chiste.

Derpy bajó su cabeza y se entristeció, no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella, desde pequeña siempre la han tratado así, y nunca le ha gustado eso. De pronto, sintió una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo, se volteó detrás, no quería que nadie la viera llorando.

-¡Niñas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a faltarle el respeto a la señorita Derpy?! ¿¡Aun cuando ella les hace el favor de venir hasta aquí y darnos una clase! ¡Si no se comportan las suspenderé a todas y las pondré a llenar unas hojas con las palabras!...- Les gritó Cherylee a los alumnos culpables roja de ira, cuando para suerte de los niños sonó el timbre de salida, y velozmente salieron del aula, algunos corrieron por miedo.

-Ugh, lamento mucho eso Derpy, ellas no suelen ser así de irrespetuosas, en serio, por favor perdónalas, son niñas después de todo, ya sabes cómo son, ! Pero ya verán cuando llame a sus padres!- Dijo Cherylee, aún con cierto rencor.

-¿Podrás exponer tu clase el lunes? Si aún quieres darla… .- Sssssi… está… bien.

Dijo la pegaso sentada, con la cabeza abajo. A Derpy nunca le agradó que se burlaran de ella, ¿Por qué lo hacían? Ella siempre había sido amable con los demás, pero los demás nunca lo habían sido con ella. También había quedado triste a causa de que no pudo exponer su clase, ella en verdad quería hacerlo, había ensayado lo que les iba a decir por horas y hasta les había cocinado muffins, quería mostrarle a los niños lo divertido que era ser cartera, volar hacia muchas partes y conocer mucha gente de diversos pueblos, y el viaje, era la mejor parte para ella: Volar hacia el destinatario, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, del silencio, de volar en el cielo, era una experiencia única y relajante. Ahora, ahora tendría que esperar 4 días para hablarles a los niños sobre su trabajo, todo el tiempo que había preparado su clase, desperdiciados.

-Disculpe, señorita Derpy.- Dijo un niño tocándole el hombro con su casco derecho.

\- A mí me gustaría saber lo que hace un cartero.- Dijo el niño, de pelaje verde y melena negra.

Derpy se alegró al oír estas palabras, después de todo alguien si quería escuchar su clase.

Derpy acompañó al niño a su casa mientras le hablaba sobre su oficio, como ella, él era un pegaso, sólo que además del pelaje y la melena despeinada de diferente color tenía un ojos resplandecientes de color negro, con una cola del mismo color, mientras lo tenía encima de su espalda cargándolo, notó que aún no tenía su cutie mark.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Green Dust, y soy nuevo por aquí, vengo de Cloudsdale. Dijo el potrillo-

Derpy le estaba empezando a agradar aquel potro, pues nunca la juzgaba o la hacía sentirse como una bebe, a Derpy nunca le gustaba eso, y aunque a veces reconoce que ella ha metido la pata algunas veces, ella sabía lo que hacía y podía hacerse responsable de sus acciones, sin embargo parecía que Green Dust era el único que se daba cuenta de eso, gracias a él tenía una persona que no la trataba como bebe, que solo la trataba como su amiga, como su igual. Mientras se dirigían a la casa del niño, Derpy se paró en otra casa y con el buzón le empezó a mostrar al niño lo que hace un cartero respectivamente cuando al fin llega al hogar, o al menos lo que hace ella: abrir el buzón y dejar el correo ahí, trabajo simple, lo complicado para ella era buscar la carta del destinatario entre tantas otras, aunque claro, lo estaba haciendo con una carta imaginaria, porque después de todo hoy no tenía cartas que entregar, pidió un permiso para tomarse el día libre, al fin y al cabo, hay otros muchos carteros que pueden suplantarla en su turno. Después de un rato Derpy notó que Green Dust tenía hambre, y ella empezaba a sentir también, ojalá tuviera comida en algún lado, ¡Pero claro!, los muffins de su bolsa, los que les iba a dar a los alumnos en la escuela, se sentó en un árbol con Green Dust y los empezó a compartir con él, por desgracia para el potrillo sólo pudo alcanzar a comer uno, ya que los otros rápidamente Derpy se los estaba comiendo como si no hubiera se hubiera alimentado en varios días, se comía rápidamente uno, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. Y él pensaba que su padre comía mucho, si el apenas comía un cuarto de lo que ella.

-Señorita Derpy, solo me dejó uno, ¿No le dolerá la panza después de haber comido tanto?- Dijo Green Dust.

-Ah… lo siento Green Dust, pero es que así como normalmente, y descuida, no recuerdo una vez que me haya dolido la panza. Derpy habló entre mordidas y siguió con los muffins restantes.-

\- Señorita Derpy.- Dijo el potrillo.

-Aún tengo hambre.-

-¿Hambre? No tienes llenadera tú, niño.- Dijo Derpy.

-Pero descuida, sé de un lugar donde hay más muffins… ¡Sugar Cube Corner! - Con una gran sonrisa dijo y le pidió al niño que volviera a su espalda.

…

…

…

Pinkie Pie amaba su trabajo, la cocina le fascinaba bastante, y después ir con los clientes y hablar con ellos era algo que le encantaba mucho, pese a que después algunos salían corriendo del lugar y los señores Cake le volvían a decir que dejara de acosar a la clientela, pero bueno, eran gajes del oficio. Cuando oyó la campana de de la puerta de entrada, supo que vendría otro cliente, así que se preparó para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, hasta que descubrió quien era la que había entrado al puesto.

…

…

…

A Derpy siempre le ha encantado Sugar Cube Corner, desde había sido su lugar preferido para comprar muffins, tal vez porque ahí era el único lugar donde recordaba que había muffins. Y le agrdaban los señores Cake, y también Pinkie Pie, aunque a veces ella era mala con ella, pero eso no le importaba a Derpy, sabía que en el fondo la quería un poquito. .-¡Hola Pinkie Pie! Dijo apenas entrando, sabía que ahora era el turno de la pony con pelo rosado de tantas veces que ha venido. Algunos clientes se asustaron y otros se extrañaron del grito de aquella pony.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. A ella le desagradaba Derpy, al principio le caía bien, como cualquier otro ciudadano en Ponyville, pero luego ella comenzó a venir a la pastelería y solo pedía la misma cosa una y otra vez: Muffins, muffins, muffins, muffins y más muffins. Comía una gran cantidad de muffins, y lo peor era que nunca le dejaba a ella del inventario, pues siempre acostumbraba comerse lo que sobraba de ello, otra cosa era que Derpy cuando venía se la pasaba hablando y hablando de una forma tan rápida que ni siquiera la podías entender, y siempre de cosas que no le importaban en lo absoluto, sobre lo que le paso en su aburrida vida, que si ha visto cómo iba a estar el clima o la nueva canción de una banda inglesa, Nuse, o Muse, o Nurse, o algo así se llamaba. Y lo peor era que ella siempre, ¡Siempre! Venía. Y al parecer también lo haría hoy.

…

…

…

-Hola Pinkie Pie como estas hace tiempo que no…-

\- ¿¡Que quieres Derpy?!.- Exclamó Pinkie Pie.

Derpy quedó atónita, normalmente no le hablaba así, se enojaba frecuentemente, sin embargo esta parecía un caso especial entre los otros, de igual forma siguió hablando, le quería contar de su día, solo que esta vez lo hizo en voz baja, no se sentía segura de decirlo, pero Pinkie siempre la ha escuchado pese a todo.-

.- Bueno, yo… solo quería contarte que hoy fui…-

.-¿!Crees que me importa?!¿!Qué quieres?¡-

-Un muffin, por favor.- Le dijo con una voz deprimida a la poni rosada dejando un bit en la mesa.

La pony rosada sacó de detrás del vidrio de la caja uno de los muffins que se veían allí.

-Aquí tienes.-

-Bueno… adiós.-

Derpy se fue entristecida del puesto junto con Green Dust. Al salir Derpy le dió el muffin al potrillo, y empezó a caminar con la cabeza abajo junto a él.

-Derpy,¿Quién es ella ?- Dijo el pequeño.

-Oh… ella.. es Pinkie Pie… es una amiga.-

-¿Una amiga?- Dijo Green Dust.

-Si… pero así es ella conmigo…¿Así es ella siempre con todo el mundo después de todo no? .

-Amm… no… no es así cuando voy con mi mama a comprar pan dulce para merendar. Derpy sorprendida giró su cabeza hacía el pequeño equino. .-¿No? ¿No es ella así contigo? Pero… cada vez que voy ella siempre está enojada-

-No, no es así conmigo ni con mi mama, porqué, ¿Ella es así con usted señorita Derpy?-Dijo Green Dust, el miró extrañado a Derpy, le preguntó algo con un tono muy tierno.

-¿O pasó algo entre usted y ella?-

La pegaso, al oír esas palabras, se detuvo y contesto.

-No… no sé.-

En ese momento Derpy volvió a sentir una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo, ella siempre había creído que así era Pinkie Pie en verdad, ya que siempre la había visto así como cuando esta con ella. A pesar de que nunca le gustó la actitud de aquella poni, ella lo había aceptado, porque su mama antes le decía que debía aceptar lo bueno y malo de sus amigos, pero, ¿que cuando ellos no aceptan sus defectos?, ¿¡Como siempre lo ha hecho casi todo el mundo con ella?! Ella creyó que Pinkie era diferente, porque a pesar de todo, ella no la ignoraba, varios ponis terminaban ignorándola a ella o solo le hacían caso para para solamente insultarla, pero Pinkie a pesar de todo nunca lo había hecho, aunque siempre se mostraba agresiva, nunca la había insultado por sus ojos bizcos, y por eso la considero una amiga, ahora recordando todo, empieza a notar que en verdad Pinkie la odiaba, y ella que creía que le agradaba, o que le podría agradar, por lo menos un poco, ahora la lagrima que sentía salió, y sentía la segunda por venir.

-¿Señorita Derpy? La pegaso volvió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó el sonido de la voz de Green Dust.-

-¿Está bien?. Green Dust se notaba preocupado, después acercó su muffin a ella y le dijo.-

-Si quiere, le doy mi muffin para que no llore.-

Derpy observo a Green Dust con mucha ternura, después de todo había alguien que si la quería, y luego recordó que tenía que llevarlo a su casa, así que para ya no angustiarlo, tuvo que mentirle.

-No gracias Green Dust, estoy bien, yo ya comí suficiente.-

Lo cual era una falsedad en todos los sentidos, a pesar de los muffins que comió, aún se sentía con hambre.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa de toque medieval rural, con un tapete verde en la entrada.

-¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Ya llegue!-

Le grito Green Dust a la casa, eso la dejó confundida, se preguntó si de verdad la casa era su mama. Y de pronto, se empezaron a oír sonidos muy fuertes de cascos pisoteando. Y de la puerta salió una pony de pelaje amarillo y crin naranja.

-¿GREEN DUST DÓNDE ESTABAS? ¡!¿He estado esperando a que llegues desde hace 2 horas, estuve llamando a la profesora y me dijo que te habías ido, porque viniste hasta ahora?!-

-Tranquila ma, me fui con Derpy, ella es mi amiga. Ahí el pegaso señaló a la otra pegaso-

-¿!CON ELLA?! ¿!Y USTED QUIÉN ES?! ¡NO DEBES DE JUNARTE CON EXTRAÑOS GREEN DUST!-

La pony amarilla indignada señaló a Derpy mientras regañaba al pequeño..-Pero mamá ella no es extraña ella me enseñó lo que hacen los carteros y me dio comida…

-¿! Aceptaste comida de extraños!? Voy a hablar de esto con tu padre y te voy a castigar ¡Sin videojuegos y sin televisión y sin…-

La madre de Green Dust empezó a jalar por la oreja al niño. Derpy comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que le pasaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Disculpe señora… .-¿!Y usted qué quiere?! ¿!Para qué quería que mi hijo se fuera con usted!?-

-Yo… ah… solo quería acompañar a su hijo a su casa para…-

-¡¿Para qué!?-

Oh no, parece que Derpy lo había hecho otra vez, había cometido una cosa muy vergonzosa, incómoda y tonta de la cual se sentía arrepentida y hasta culpable. ¿Para qué acompaño a ese niño a su casa sin haberlo conocido antes? Parece que se entusiasmó demasiado porque alguien se interesara en su clase. Por Celestia, que vergüenza sentía en ese momento.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho señora. Dijo con las ojeras abajo y sus cachetes de color rojo.-

-!No te vuelves a juntar con esa señora!¿ME OÍSTE!?-

La madre volteó la cabeza hacía su hijo mientras aún lo agarraba por la oreja. Cuando de pronto, un pegaso azul bajaba su vuelo acercándose a la casa.

\- Hey, ¿cómo están? Acabo de llegar del trabajo.- Dijo el recién llegado.

Derpy, le parecía reconocido ese pegaso… Un momento, ¡claro! Era su amigo de cuando ella vivía en Cloudsdale.

-¡Candy Cake! Lo saludó con una sonrisa caminando hacia él.-

Mientras tanto, el semental miró con detenimiento a esa pegaso mientras corría hacia él, aquella pony le parecía familiar.

-¿Derpy?¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo! . Entonces los dos fueron uno al otro para saludarse frente a frente.-

-Espera… ¿!Tú conoces a esta pony!?.-

Dijo la madre desconcertada.

-Claro que sí Carrot Top, ¡Derpy y yo somos mejores amigos cuando éramos potrillos!.-

Dijo Candy Cake, y comenzó a explicar su relación con ella.

-Verás, Carrot Top, cuando éramos niños en la escuela de vuelo, Derpy vino como a mediados del semestre como alumna nueva, lo malo es que no volaba bien y a veces se perdía en las nubes y…-

-No necesito escuchar la historia entera amor, ¿Sabes lo que esta poni hizo?. Dijo Carrot Top con un tono amable y bajando la voz.-

-Ah, no.-

-¡Siguió a nuestro hijo hasta la casa! ¡Y después de 2 horas volvió!- Dijo volviendo a mostrar su rostro de enfado con la pegaso grisácea.

-¿Encerio? ¿Por qué Derpy?.- Dijo el pegaso azul.

-Porque… estaba diciéndoles lo que hacía un cartero en el día de Orientación Vocacional. Pero nadie me quiso oír. Pero él me pidió que le enseñara, así que estuve enseñándole eso mientras lo dejaba en su casa porque ya era su salida de la escuela, lo siento.-

-¿Entonces Green Dust te fuiste con un extraño?-

-Lo siento Papi. Dijo Green Dust con las orejas abajo y ojos tristes.-

-Okay, lo bueno es que fue una conocida la que te encontraste, ¡pero no vuelvas a irte con extraños!¿Me oíste Green Dust?¡-

-Si papi, dijo el pequeño arrepentido.-

-Y lo mismo para ti Derpy, no debes andar siguiendo a los niños que no conoces.-

-Lo siento. Dijo Derpy con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, terminó por disculparla, pues aunque no la hubiera visto desde hace mucho, sabía que no le haría ningún daño a su hijo, pues ella era así de inocente, siempre había sido así, de modo que la perdonó… por ahora.-

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si ahora nos vamos a casa?- Dijo Candy Cake.

-Oh, papá, papá, ¿Puede Derpy venir a la casa?-

-No creo mi´jo, está ocupada, pero igual ahí nos vemos cuando nos juntamos ¿no?- Dijo Candy Cake, mirando a la pegaso bizca que reflejaba en su rostro incomodidad y pena.

-Ammm… no se… - Derpy estaba agarrando su pata delantera izquierda con la pata derecha.

-¿!Qué¡?¡? ¡¿Acaso olvidaron lo que pasó hace rato!? !Esa extraña poni siguió a nuestro hijo hasta casa y hasta lo alimentó¡- Dijo Carrot Top realmente enojada.

\- Es cierto, claro que puede mi´jo, pero claro, si tú quieres Derpy ¿Desearías comer con nosotros Derpy?-

-Ay, no sé, con todo lo que pasó… -

Los cachetes de la pegaso bizca se pusieron rojos de vergüenza mientras miraba hacia abajo y hacía un hoyo con su pata delantera izquierda, cuando de pronto se escuchó un gruñido del estómago de la pegaso.

-Vamos Derpy, te andas muriendo de hambre, solo un poco, hazlo por Green Dust que luego va a andar chillando.-

Dijo Candy Cake, mientras su hijo le hacía unos ojitos tristes estilo anime a Derpy.

-Hay, está bien, pero solo un poco de tiempo Green Dust.-

-Finalmente aclaró.-

Derpy estaba devorando a gran velocidad la ensalada mixta que Carrot Top había cocinado, una parte de ella le daba pena de estar abusando de la comida, otra le decía que no eran muffins y que sabían mal, pero su insaciable apetito le decía que siguiera comiendo, obedeció al apetito. En verdad era difícil llenar su estómago, así había sido siempre, y peor cuando se acostumbró desde niña a comer a menudo muffins, para lidiar con eso, su mamá le añadía normalmente plátano a sus muffins para que dejara de tener hambre, pero desafortunadamente en ese lugar no había muffins de plátano, o al menos plátano, o alguna otra cosa que llenara más que eso, por lo que era casi imposible satisfacerla. Candy Cake no se sorprendió al verla comer, conocía a Derpy bien y sabía cuál era su límite, Green Dust en cambió se quedó incrédulo al mirarla, aún después de haberse alimentado de esos muffins que supuestamente compartieron, Y Carrot Top sólo veía a Derpy amenazadoramente, no confiaba nada en esa bizca. Cuando terminó su quinto plato, comenzó a hablar.-Por cierto, oí que son nuevos por aquí.

-Ah, sí, nos mudamos a Ponyville luego de que nos casamos Carrot Top y yo, y como necesitábamos una casa donde pudiéramos vivir juntos, en Cloudsdale ella no podía estar porque no es pegaso, y es que también quería un hogar donde pudiera cosechar zanahorias, y ahí cuando estábamos buscando una casa decidimos que compraríamos una que esté plantada en la tierra, y también tenga un ambiente agradable y tránquilo y buenos vecinos, y oímos de Ponyville porque aquí vive una familiar medio cercana mía, pues vimos las casas, la ciudad y dijimos ,¿Pues qué otro mejor lugar que Ponyville, no? –

-Bueno, que te cuento… -

Dijo Derpy girando los ojos, y todos en la mesa se echaron a reir, bueno, todos salvo Carrot Top. Que después de que todos dejaron la risa, empezó a interrogarla.

-¿Y bueno Derpy trabajas de cartera ¿no? –

-Si así es.- Dijo Derpy.

-Y dime ¿Tienes familia?-

-Si cuéntanos Derpy.- Dijo Candy Cake.

La pony grisácea quedó un tanto paralizada con esa pregunta. ¿Una familia? Ella alguna vez había pensado en eso, pero ni siquiera sabía si podía verse atractiva para un semental.

-Bueno… la verdad no.-

-Mhm… y dime, ¿te gusta relacionarte con los niños a menudo?.- Dijo la pony de pelaje amarillo.

Derpy se quedó pensando con esa pregunta, hasta que se dio cuenta a que vino ella con eso, creía que era una acosadora de niños o algo parecido que le iba a hacer algo malo a Green Dust, tenía que probarle que no era cierto, de modo que inmediatamente contestó.

-No, claro que no señora, a mí me gusta estar más con ponis de mi edad como… Cherylee… Applejack… Twilight Sparkle. –

-¡Ja!¿ La princesa Twilight Sparkle amiga tuya?-

-Pero es en serio señora, fuimos amigas antes de que se volviera princesa. .-Si claro… -

Derpy se ofendió al ver que esa mujer no le creía, era cierto lo que contaba, Twilight y ella fueron amigas por mucho tiempo, bueno, antes de que se hiciera princesa hace unos meses, desde entonces la ha extrañado mucho, pero sabe que no ha podido venir a Ponyville debido a su trabajo como princesa.

-¿En serio fuiste amiga de la gobernante de Equestria Twilight Sparkle?- Dijo Candy Cake.

-Yo soy su amiga, y sé que lo sigo siendo yo para ella, antes vivía en la librería de Ponyville, y yo venía de vez en cuando ahí a ver los dibujitos de los libros, eran muy coloridos. Ella a veces me ofrecía libros que no tenían dibujitos, pero yo me aburría de esos porque no les entendía mucho, prefería otros con imágenes y colores alegres. A veces cuando íbamos a comer en un restaurante, ella me contaba cosas secretas, que no debía contarle a ningún pony, y a veces yo le hacía muffins de nuez, porque eran sus favoritos. Éramos las mejores amigas, bueno hasta que se fue, cuando se fue me quede triste, pero me dijo que no llorara, porque algún día volvería a Ponyville a compartir muffins conmigo en el campo a ver el amanecer, a volver a hablarme de sus libros y a contarme de sus aventuras como princesa.- Dijo Derpy con una sonrisa de sus labios y con una lágrima a punto de ser liberada.

Green Dust se quedó impresionado, su amiga Derpy conocía a la princesa, creyó que tal vez podría decirle a su amiga de la realeza que lo invitara al castillo para verlo todo entero y además conocer a las otras. Carrot Top no le creyó ni una palabra a esa bizca, para ella eso era puro cuento, decidió hacer lo siguiente.

-Qué bonita historia señorita Derpy, disculpe, ¿Podría hablar con usted un rato a solas?. Derpy se quedó confundida, ¿Para qué quería Carrot Top hablar con ella? Tal vez se dio cuenta que se había equivocado con ella con la historia que contó y la iba a perdonar, tal vez le diga que puede jugar con su hijo.-

-Ah… está bien.-

De modo que Carrot Top se levantó de su almohada color morada y bordes amarillos y se fue de la cocina, Derpy repitió la acción siguiéndola detrás. La pegaso de ojos bizcos pensó que talvez incluso ellas se volvieran amigas, tal vez incluso le prepare algunos muffins con el tiempo, tal vez se vuelvan grandes amigas y se compartan recetas de muffins. Pensar en eso la llenaba de felicidad, cuando de repente Carrot Top la agarró del hombro y la puso en la pared bruscamente.

-¡Escuchame¡, no sé quién eres o que quieras con Green Dust, pero te prohíbo estar con mi hijo, y juro que si te vuelvo a ver con él en algún lado.!Voy a reemplazar mi saco de box contigo¡.-

Derpy tragó saliva, en verdad esa hembra no la quería como amiga, ni siquiera como amiga de Green Dust, estaba temblando de miedo, hasta que esa mujer la soltó.

-Bueno, volvamos con los chicos.- Dijo Carrot Top de una forma ridículamente dulce y un tanto siniestra.

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba cómo haría para que Carrot Top la dejara estar con Green Dust, ella en verdad no tenía malas intenciones con él, al niño nunca le haría nada, él ha sido uno de los mejores amigos que ha tenido a pesar del poco tiempo en conocerse. Tenía que averiguar cómo caerle bien a la mamá de Green Dust.

…

…

….

Después de la comida con los Top-Cake-Dust, Derpy se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido hace rato de camino a casa, de pronto, oyó un trueno, recordó que su mamá le dijo hace mucho tiempo que no era seguro volar con este clima, por lo que la pony usó sus patas en vez de alas. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Carrot Top confiara en ella? ¿O mejor dicho Carrot Cake? La pegaso se rió de su propio pensamiento, le pareció un juego de palabras muy gracioso, pero luego recordó su objetivo actual, así que agitó su cabeza horizontalmente una y otra vez para no distraerse con otros pensamientos. Esa mujer creyó que le haría algo a Green Dust porque creía que a ella le gustaba estar mucho tiempo con los niños, pero igual tiene razones para pensar eso, después de todo, es raro el darle de comer a un niño que nunca has visto en tu vida y pasar tiempo con él, en especial para la madre del niño. Tampoco serviría de nada que Candy Cake le dijera que ella es de fiar, pues hace mucho que ya no lo ve a él, y realmente no sabe cómo es ella hoy en día, por lo que su mujer le podría replicar eso. Quería demostrarle a esa mujer que no quería hacer nada con su hijo, que solo quería jugar con el sin hacerle nada malo, que podía confiar en ella… pero no se le ocurrió una manera para mostrarle. Derpy se quedó triste, si no se le ocurría nada iba a perder a un gran amigo, así que estuvo pensando mucho mientras caminaba por el pueblo, hasta que después de una media hora le dio una jaqueca, finalmente se dio por vencida suponiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, pero aun así no lo aceptaba, sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Derpy se sentó y fue a un árbol a ocultarse de la lluvia, el mismo que se había sentado con el potrillo. Hoy había perdido a un gran amigo, ya no tenía a ningún amigo verdadero cerca, bueno, Cherylee, es una buena amiga, aunque últimamente no la ha podido ver porque se la pasa casi todo el día con Big Mac, necesitaba otra amiga para pasar el día. ¿O que tal Applejack?, bueno, si ella ya no está enojada con Derpy. Parece que era hora de que la pony de ojos bizcos socializara con otras ponis, con ponis que esta vez en verdad la quieran, no como Pinkie Pie, quien no era una verdadera amiga, nunca lo fue, y la detestaba con todo su ser, quisiera hacerle las peores cosas a ella, pero decidió controlarse, no quería más problemas, con los que sufrió hoy eran suficiente, no necesitaba volver a reflexionar el como la había tratado todo ese tiempo, lo mejor era que se alejara de ella, y de Green Dust, y se consiguiera otros amigos.

**Gracias por ver :3,¿Quién lo diría? Carrot Top realmente odia a Derpy xD.**

**Voy a volver a subir algunos capítulos para corregir unas cuantas cosas. **

**Otra cosa que me gustaría compartir, es que el inicio me lo basé un poco en Tiempo de Burbujas de KuroDerpy.**

**También, si quieren ver como es Green Dust, denle click al link que aparece en mi perfil.**

**Una última cosa, adivinen, ¿Por qué Green Dust es color verde?**


	2. Capítulo 2 El sueño

"Hey muy buenas a todos, !Guapísimos¡, aquí Vegetta777, en un gameplay directo de ZonaMinecraft y continuamos donde lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior, episodio en el cual nos mataron en varias ocasiones…"

Twilight se rió al escuchar aquellas palabras proviniendo de su computadora, siempre le daba gracia el saludo que decía Vegetta777 en cada capítulo. Para quien no sabía, Vegetta777 es una estrella de Youtube española que sube gameplays de diversos videojuegos, y a la unicornio morada con alas le encantaba ver sus videos en las noches, acostada en su cama y con su sabana debajo. Con su laptop gris, estaba observando uno de sus capítulos de ZonaMinecraft, que gracia y tranquilidad le daban videos como estos, ahora como gobernante de un reino entero estaba más ocupada que nunca, el itinerario era muy agotador para ella, pero por suerte cuando Luna levantaba el satélite gris con el mismo nombre que ella, tenía tiempo para ver uno de sus videos de "GTA V", "Planeta Vegetta", "Watch Dogs", entre otros. Se estaba sintiendo tan relajada en ese momento de ocio: Acostada en su cama, de noche… cuando sonó un pitido de su reloj brazo, eran ya las horas de dormir, de modo que cerró las pestañas de Internet de su computadora y la apagó, para después con su magia librarse de sus sabanas y dejar su computadora en su estante que tenía al lado del colchón en el que estaba acostada, finalmente, volvió a arroparse con sus sabanas. Comenzó a relajarse más y más… hasta que su ala derecha se abrió.

Era lo mismo de siempre, no se había acostumbrado a tener esas alas aún, y le costaba bastante dormirse con ellas, así que trató de acomodarse volteándose de lado, pero ahora fue su ala izquierda la que se abrió, de nuevo giró a su lado opuesto, pero el resultado fue el mismo, por lo tanto se decidió acostar boca arriba, hasta que sus alas se salieron de su cama, y volvió a sentirse fastidiada con esa nueva postura, era irritante, necesitaba acomodarse bien, después de varios intentos maldijo a esas alas hasta que finalmente lo logró: olvidándose de su cama y acostándose en el tapete de su cuarto acomodada como un perro.

…

…

…

"¿Ah?¿Dónde estoy?...qué?" Twilight dejó de hablar cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, veía todo blanco a su alrededor, no había paredes, solo un piso sin color y un vacío blanco, estaba como en el mundo de la nada. De repente, aparecieron varios árboles brotando del piso dejando pequeños rayos de tierra por sus alrededores, estos no eran arboles como había visto antes, y parecía que sus ramas no tenían un límite, se estiraban sin parar, aparecía uno, tras otro tras otro, y todos empezaron a rodearla a ella por donde salían, hasta encerrarla en un círculo conformado por arboles estando ella en el centro. Twilight comenzó a sentirse incomoda, sentía miedo, y de pronto las ramas de los árboles lentamente se acercaron a ella cortándoles la respiración poco a poco, Twilight empezaba a tener cada vez más nervios, empezaba a asustarse más y más, decidió hacerse más pequeña ocultándose en sí misma mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus cascos delanteros, hasta que un gran árbol azul grisáceo emergió justo al lado de ella, tenía los elementos de la armonía dentro de él, y con ayuda de estos comenzó a dar un brillo que ahuyentaba poco a poco a los tentáculos mientras se expandía más y más, hasta llegar a los árboles y hacer que se transformaran en árboles normales, Twilight quedó maravillada por lo que pasaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Hasta que una parvada de breezies comenzaron a captar la atención de Twilight, volando arriba de ella, hasta el punto de distraerla completamente, y la alicornio como una curiosa potrilla empezó a seguirlas olvidándose completamente de los árboles, incluyendo al que la salvó con su luz, ni siquiera notó que ya no estaban allí.

Comenzó a seguirá a los seres voladores con una adrenalina de infante curiosa y asombrada, hasta que detuvo sus cascos extrañada observando que la parvada comenzaba volar en filas de círculos, una debajo de otra, asemejando a una esfera, Twilight seguía distraída por la parvada, estuvo observando cómo los seres volaban en círculos horizontales, tanto, que después de muchos giros estuvo a punto de caer en una especie de trance, afortunadamente los seres voladores se separaron a tiempo para mostrar un gran castillo de color cristal y morado con un pedazo de hielo gigante posicionada al lado de la punta más alta de la torre, su forma igualaba a la de su elemento de la armonía, era como si el castillo hubiera salido de las criaturas de cuerpo colorido, pero eso a Twilight no le importaba en absoluto, de nuevo su mente fue enajenada por algo, y ese algo era el castillo mismo, que por el pedazo de hielo apostaba a que era suyo .Un castillo para ella, no podía creerlo, empezó a admirar cada detalle de la estructura de su nuevo castillo, y en la punta izquierda de su elemento cristalizado notó un extraño búho gigante de color dorado resplandeciente y ojos ovalados de color blanco, Twilight por un segundo estuvo analizando ese búho hasta que saltó de la punta y empezó a volar hacia la nada, alejándose de donde podían ver sus ojos, al poco tiempo se olvidó de él como si no fuera nada importante y continuó admirando el castillo, sentía una enorme nostalgia al verlo, no tenía palabras para describir tanta emoción, hasta que de pronto, una enorme sombra apareció en un lugar como su ahí hubiera una pared, era una alta y muy extraña, al apenas aparecer ante la alicornio destruyo el castillo con una fuerza abismal, Twilight se asustó tanto que empezó a correr, tenía pánico, corrió hacia la nada, para alejarse de cualquier cosa que eso haya sido. Durante su trote, notó que se aparecía en un pueblo con algunas casas de sus súbditos destruidas mientras las restantes exhalaban humo y mostraban llamas por una que otra ventana, entretanto los habitantes de las casa corrían de horror al igual que su princesa, sin embargo a ella no le importaba eso, pues el pánico también la había dominado por completo. Usaba todas sus energías para alejarse se aquella sombra, ya que en ella sentía una cantidad de poder como nunca lo había sentido, el miedo la dominó por completo, su sola presencia podía poner a temblar a cualquiera. De pronto, chocó con algo con su pata derecha, era un potrillo verde y melena negra, estaba acurrucándose acostado mientras lloraba en un cuerpo pony que no reconocía, estaba llorando muy fuerte, hasta el punto de hacer reaccionar a Twilight, "¿Qué había pasado?" Se preguntó, viendo al pobre niño llorando, trato de ayudarle dándole su pata izquierda para levantarlo, hasta que volvió a aparecer esa sombra delante de ambos, y con su mano/pata izquierda agarró el cuello del niño mostrando una sonrisa, Twilight gritó de susto y se tropezó observándolo, estaba tan asustada que se quedó inmovilizada, no podía ayudarle aun queriendo, usó todas sus fuerzas para moverse, pero el miedo la había vuelto a dominar , estaba viendo como aquella aparición reía fríamente del niño que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas, lentamente aquel monstruo empezó a levantar su brazo derecho, alzando su garra del dedo índice para después…

-!AAAHHHHHH¡- Gritó Twilight, hasta notar que se encontraba en su cuarto a oscuras, sintió cierta briza de frío en sus cascos delanteros.

Sabía ella que no había sido solo un sueño, que aquel búho dorado en el cristal tenía algo que ver con su sueño, pero no se acordaba. Spike, seguramente lo había despertado con su grito, giro su cabeza al nido de su amigo dragón y notó que aún estaba dormido. No le dio mucha importancia y se enfocó en reflexionar de su sueño, ese búho, ¿Quién era? era… una premonición !SI¡ una premonición, era un sueño que hacía premoniciones, era de su libro "Misterios y hechos para normales más allá de lo que la magia llegaba a entender". Ese búho aparecía en los sueños de los ponis a anunciarles una muerte que pronto sucedería, un momento, ¿Entonces ese niño va a ser el que muera? ¡¿Entonces ese monstruo gigante aparecerá en un pueblo?! La alicornio poco a poco comenzaba a alterarse, no solo el niño estaba predestinado a morir pronto, sino que aparecería esa cosa de gran poder que nadie detendría, sintió su poder, y aún lo recordaba, jamás había sentido uno de tal magnitud, ni siquiera el poder de de King Sombra o Nightmare Moon se comparaba con ese, jamás había sentido el de Discord el Dios del caos, pero seguramente tampoco era mucho comparado con el poder que sintió de aquella sombra. También se haría realidad el pueblo, ¿Dónde sería? Trató de recordar a las casas y los rasgos de la gente pero simplemente no se acordaba. Lo que lograba recordar eran las aves voladoras, y los árboles negros, ¿El ser tendría algo que ver con esas cosas? No lo sabía, pero estaba realmente alertada e hizo lo primero que su alterada mente le ordenó hacer: Ir con la princesa Celestia.

-¡Princesa Luna, Princesa Celest…!- Dijo Twilight, interrumpida por un choque que tuvo con su propia puerta, luego que vio que alguien la abría.

-¿Está todo bien princesa? Pasaba por aquí cuando…-

Dijo un guardia real hasta que fue inmediatamente interrumpido.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!.-

Dijo la alicornio morada, volando rápidamente por el espacio de su puerta que hizo el guardia al abrirla. Pero rápidamente chocó con una pared, aún no sabía usar sus alas, y cuando cayó al suelo, inmediatamente se reincorporó para esta vez correr al cuarto de la princesa Celestia, lo que le tenía que decir era en verdad urgente, lo que presentía podía poner en peligro a todo el castillo, tal vez a todo el reino, ¡O incluso al propio universo¡, ¡ O a varios universos¡, ¡O inclusive a la realidad misma¡..- ¡Princesa Celestia abra por favor! ¡Es una emergencia!. Gritaba Twi, dando portazos a la puerta de su maestra.

-5 minutos más…-

-Dijo una voz dentro de la puerta.-

-¡Princesa Celestia es urgente!-

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?.-

Dijo una voz detrás de la joven princesa. Twilight volteó y observó que era Luna. Que mostraba una cara de susto y preocupación, poco después de eso vio cómo la puerta se abría revelando a una alicornio blanca con cierto gesto de cansancio.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña pony- Dijo la princesa Celestia. Twilight entonces empezó a hablar con ambas mujeres,

-Princesas, soñé con un augurio muy extraño,!Algo muy horrible vendrá al reino y hay que hacer algo¡.- Dijo Twilight.

Celestia entonces reaccionó como si hubiera visto un conejo adorable entretanto Luna mostraba una sonrisa para contener una carcajada.

-Oh, Twilight, tranquila no debió ser nada, probablemente la presión de cuidar todo un reino te está asfixiando, pero descuida, cuando te acostumbres no la sentirás.-

-No princesa Celestia, lo que soñé en verdad fue un horrible augurio, como si algo en verdad…-

-Twilight, te conozco desde que eras una potra, y sé que llega a haber veces en que te preocupas demasiado, solo debes relajarte.- Dijo Celestia.

-Tia tiene razón, a veces te vuelves un poco paranoica, tranquilízate.- Dijo Luna . -No princesas, es enserio lo que les digo, una cosa vendrá a Equestria y debemos planear algo antes de que sea…-

-Twilight tranquila, tal vez solo necesitas dormir un poco.-

-Sí, mejor ve a dormir, mañana será un día ocupado.- Dijo la equina azul.

Finalmente la encargada de la rotación del sol exhalo y volvió a su cuarto cerrando sus puertas con magia, mientras la encargada de la rotación lunar se marchó del pasillo, volviendo a ver en el tejado las estrellas y constelaciones con su microscopio. La última presente en el pasillo soltó un bufido, no podía creer que las princesas. La tomaran de loca, aunque, analizándolo bien, pensó que tal vez tuvieran razón, que tal vez si estaba exagerando, que tal vez solo fue un simple sueño lo que había malinterpretado. No, por supuesto que no, su sueño se iba a volver realidad pronto. De modo que también se haría realidad el pueblo incendiado que apostaba un bit a que sería Ponyville como siempre, al igual que los árboles negros, ¿La sombra gigante tendría algo que ver con esas cosas? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura: Debía usar los elementos de la armonía. Los elementos eran la única esperanza que les quedaba, eran los únicos que podían hacerle frente a esa bestia, y para eso necesitaba el máximo poder de cada uno de ellos. Por eso es que decidió salir del castillo usando el carruaje real, despertó a los 4 soldados pegasos de sus camas encargándoles escoltarla hacia Ponyville, y a los 4 le respondieron con un saludo militar diciendo "Si señora".

Durante el viaje, mientras la carroza volaba a través de la tierra, Twilight miraba su lista para observar si no había olvidado algo que hacer. .-Veamos, ordenarles a los soldados que me escolten, listo. Salir del castillo, listo. Revisar la lista, listo. Ahora, advertirles a mis amigas para lo que se avecina próximamente. Twilight con su lápiz cerró en un círculo su próxima misión, y con una sonrisa de confianza guardó su lista en su mochila, donde tenía la corona. Después, comenzó a ver las estrellas y la luna a su izquierda, era una vista hermosa, vaya que la princesa Luna se lució con esta noche, en verdad la imagen enamoraba fácilmente a cualquier pony, de pronto, recordó la primera vez que había llegado a Ponyville, en este mismo carruaje, proviniendo del mismo lugar, y dirigiéndose también al mismo destino, vivía ahora mismo un momento muy parecido al de aquel otro, sólo que ahora iba de noche y era una alicornio, le pareció curioso en cierta forma la coincidencia, pero ahora estaba un tanto cansada para pensar. Decidió dormir, entre la noche tranquila y el sentimiento de flotar al volar por aire sin moverse, de pronto, su ala derecha se abrió, "No otra vez" pensó ella.

**Gracias por ver :3, ¿Quién lo diría? Twilight la unicornio morada le gusta Vegetta XD. Siempre me preguntaba cómo es que a nadie se le había ocurrído esto. Por cierto, sí, el búho cósmico le predijo algunas cosas a Twilight que pasarán durante la temporada 4, como el árbol gigante, los breezies e incluso su propio castillo. Recuerda cualquier duda que tengas déjamela como review. X3.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Busco un buen amigo

De nuevo, la princesa se había levantado somnolienta, pensó que debía dejar de quedarse hasta horas de la mañana oyendo a "BronyDanceParty" y "ThelivingTombstone". Se estiró, y yendo al balcón de su cuarto, usó su magia para levantar el sol iniciando un nuevo día, ahí, los animales volvieron a salir de sus escondites, las plantas volvieron a florecer y los ponis volvieron a despertarse, a excepción de cierta potrilla gris que se había despertado desde las 5:30 a.m., todo gracias a su escandaloso reloj alarma, el cual había programado a esa hora para llegar temprano a su trabajo. Se aseguró de esta vez no confundir 5:30 con 6:00 a.m. como lo había hecho el día antes de despertarse e ir a la escuela de Cherylee. Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a peinarse, pero repentinamente recordó que no se podía peinar porque su cabello era bastante duro, "no otra vez" se dijo ella, golpeándose en la cara pensando en lo torpe que era. Después de eso se fue a la cocina, pensaba desayunar uno de los muffins que quedaron ayer en la cena, sin embargo recordó que no había quedado ningún muffin ayer, de hecho, ni siquiera preparó muffins ayer, tendría que cocinar unos, ¿Pero tendría tiempo? Fue escaleras abajo corriendo a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su reloj en un bufetero, al llegar ahí, vió que eran las 5:32 a.m., hacer muffins le llevaría unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, de modo que no tendría tiempo, se dirigió a la cocina para verificar si no quedaba algún muffin, estuvo buscando en todos los cajones, todos los lugares de su alacena, fuera de él, en el lavaplatos y debajo de un tenedor. Pero no encontró ninguno, todo lo que encontró fueron costales de harina, mantequilla, leche, variedades de frutas, sobre todo moras azules, nuez y plátano y muffins… un momento, !Muffins¡ había uno debajo del tenedor, ¿Pero cómo rayos no lo había notado? Le dio igual y se lo comió a la velocidad de la luz junto con un vaso de leche. Cuando dio su último bocado de muffin y su último sorbo de leche, miró su reloj de brazo y vio que eran las 5:40 a.m., y tenía que llegar a las 6:00 a.m., algo le decía que debía aprovechar ese tiempo para viajar al trabajo, por lo que decidió hacerlo.

Entrando a la oficina de correos, Derpy fue por las cartas, saludando a los compañeros que ella observaba, aunque muchos la ignoraban. Fue a su primera carta, si bien Derpy no sabía leer muy bien, sabía lo suficiente como para leer los pequeños textos de las cartas, leyó lentamente la primera que debía entregar, era en Ponyville.

Salió de la oficina de correos y despegó hacia la dirección, comenzó a buscar la dirección de la casa hasta que finalmente la encontró, lentamente empezó a planear para luego aterrizar lentamente. La casa estaba en frente de ella, le parecía algo familiar, es decir, ella ha visto casi todas las casas del pueblo, aunque no se acordaba bien de muchas de ellas, pero esta era una excepción, sentía que ya la había visto en algún otro lugar. Le dio igual, fue al buzón y abrió la tapa para luego dejar las cartas, cuando de pronto vio que la puerta de la casa se abrió, y de ahí salió un pegaso de color azul. .-¡Ah¡. Hola Derpy. Dijo el pegaso.

-Hola Candy Cake.- Dijo Derpy.

-Oye, ¿Tu esposa no se enojará si yo hablo contigo? ¿Cómo lo hizo cuando estuve con Green Dust?-

-Soy su esposo, pero tampoco soy su esclavo.- Dijo Candy Cake.

-Ella no siempre es así, debes entenderla también, anduvo esperando a Green Dust por 2 horas a que viniera a la casa, además, no es la primera vez que Green Dust se va con un extraño.- Dijo Candy Cake.

Derpy entonces comenzó a recobrar ese sentimiento de vergüenza.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo Derpy?¿Ya descubriste lo que significa tu cutie mark?.-Preguntó Candy Cake.

Desde pequeña Derpy nunca ha sabido en lo que ella es especial, la cutie mark la ha tenido desde que tenía memoria, no sabe bien cómo la consiguió o su significado, desde siempre la han molestado porque creen que ella es poco especial, ya que creen que su talento simplemente el de hacer burbujas, pero ella no lo cree, ella cree que es más especial que eso. Además, a ella le gustan las burbujas, pero tampoco las va a volver su razón de vida. Siempre que le preguntaba a su mamá lo que significaba su cutie mark, ella le decía que representaba que ella era como una burbuja: Inocente, Soñadora y hacía feliz a los demás. Desde entonces, supuso que era éste su significado, pero nunca ha estado muy segura de que en verdad lo sea.

-No, no sé bien.- Dijo Derpy

-Vaya, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… .- Dijo Candy Cake

-Pero está bien, soy muy feliz haciendo lo que hago.-

-¿Cartera?-

-Sí. Dijo Derpy-

-Bueno, tal vez eso signifique, pero no sé en qué se relacionen las burbujas con el correo.- Dijo Candy Cake.

La mayoría de los ponies escogen un trabajo relacionado con su cutie mark, pero este no fue el de Derpy, porque no sabe qué significa, prefirió ser cartera, a causa que desde pequeña quería serlo, pues su madre también lo era, y siempre le contaba cosas acerca de sus viajes, incluso recuerda cuando entregó su primera carta con ella un día en el que la acompañó al trabajo….

-¿Derpy?-

-Ah, perdón Candy Cake, es que estaba recordando.-

Dijo Derpy, que empezaba a cerrarse otra vez en su propia mente, recordando aquel día, pero después la olvidó para volver a la conversación.

-¿Y tú cómo conociste a tu esposa?-

-Su nombre es Carrot Top, la conocí un día en que volví a mi pueblo natal a la boda de un primo, y ahí nos comenzamos a hablar y todo, luego anduvimos por unos años hasta que nos casamos y tuvimos a Green Dust, luego nos mudamos aquí y pos ya.- Dijo Candy Cake.

-Vaya.-

-Dijo Derpy, luego recordó que tenía que volver a trabajar.-

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Candy.-

-Ok, nos vemos luego, adiós.- Dijo Candy Cake.

-Adios.- Dijo Derpy.

Después se volteó y comenzó a volar hacia el cielo, le parecía increíble que Candy Cake ya tenga esposa e hijo, su relación con él era sumamente fuerte desde pequeños, pues con él vivió muchos momentos que la hicieron feliz, tal vez él pueda ser su amigo, pero le da mucho miedo que su esposa le haga algo a ella. Sin embargo, puede que hay momentos que ella olvide, pero sin duda nunca olvidará los de él con ella

…

…

…

No todos los pegasos vienen de Cloudsdale, pero la mayoría va allá desde pequeños para aprender a volar de una forma estupenda. Derpy era una niña cuando ingresó a la escuela de vuelo, sin embargo, era una de las peores alumnas, pues siempre se perdía entre las nubes y muchas veces no oía las instrucciones de la profesora ya que estaba distraída con otra cosa. A ella siempre la regañaban, ella se sentía tan mal cuando fracasaba, y después los compañeros se reían de ella por su torpeza, no soportaba sus burlas, comenzaba a llorar, y siempre se escondía en otro lugar, como en una nube o simplemente lejos de ahí, pero no tanto como para salir de la ciudad. Hasta que un día, Candy Cake ingresó a la escuela también, y en su primer día la defendió de los abusones, y ellos la dejaron en paz. Derpy se sintió muy agradecida, por el gesto, le dijo que gracias y le empezó a simpatizar. Ahí, empezaron a volverse amigos. Después de la escuela, jugaban todo el día escondidos entre las nubes, donde nadie los viera, y platicaban de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo jugaban, sólo que claro, eso siempre enojaba a sus mamás porque no les dieron el permiso para quedarse ahí. Aun así, con el tiempo, él la comenzó a proteger como un hermano mayor, y para él ella era tan tierna como una hermana menor. Sin embargo, cuando ella terminó la escuela, tuvo que volver a su pueblo, a Ponyville, y desde entonces no volvió a ver a Candy Cake, bueno, hasta ahora.

…

…

…

Cuando terminó su trabajo, Derpy decidió ir con Applejack, tal vez ella ya no estuviera enojada con la pegaso. La pegaso voló por encima de las nubes y comenzó a mirar abajo para localizar la granja de los Apple, después de un tiempo finalmente encontró la granja, descendió hacia ella rápidamente, luego comenzó a planear hasta finalmente tocar tierra. Se encontró en frente del arco de madera pintada con color blanco envuelta en parte por un pasto que contenía colgando 4 manzanas. Desde la punta, estaba colgando un cartel de madera que tenía un hoyo en forma de manzana. Derpy observó que una pony de pelaje naranja salía de una de las puertas de la granja.

-Oh ¡Hola Apple…!- Dijo Derpy mientras empezaba a entrar a la granja, hasta que la pony de tierra rápidamente la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijimos la última vez que viniste a este lugar?.-

"¿La última vez?" Pensó Derpy, a la pegaso le costaba un poco recordar las cosas, pero se propuso a intentarlo.

…

…

…

-Finalmente terminamos familia Apple, ¡Logramos hacer tantos barriles de sidra como nunca lo habíamos hecho!, ahora todos podrán alcanzar de nuestro jugo. Dijo Applejack alegremente, mientras estaba parada junto con Big Mac, la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom contemplando la gran pirámide de barriles en frente de ellos que habían hecho en conjunto-

-¡Sí! Al fin tenemos reservas para todos los ponis para la temporada de manzanas que será mañana, y podremos usar el dinero que ganemos para curar los oídos sordos de la abuela Smith.- Dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué dijo que vamos a usar con el dinero? Preguntó la Abuela Smith.-

-Que para tus oídos sordos.- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué?- Dijo la abuela Smith.

-Que para tus oídos sordos-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que para tus oídos sordos!.-

Dijo Applejack agrandando su boca de una forma exagerada que recordaba a las caricaturas.

-Ah. Dijo la abuela Smith. Applejack respiró profundo, no quería estresarse más de lo que ya estaba después de tanto trabajo, pero finalmente éste dio sus frutos. De repente, vieron que una pegaso de color gris se aproximaba rápidamente.-

-Un momento, miren allá, esa es…- Dijo Apple Bloom

-Es… ¿Derpy?.- Dijo Applejack.

Y de pronto, la pegaso chocó tan fuerte con la pirámide de barriles que logró derribarla haciendo que cada barril de sidra de la pirámide cayera al lado de los Apple.

-¡Huyan todos!. Dijo Apple Bloom, mientras los 4 ponis de tierra corrían rápidamente para salvarse de la caída de la pirámide. Solo quedaron varios pedazos de barril destruidos junto con varios litros de sidra desparramada, incluso los barriles que estaban abajo se habían destruido por otros barriles que les cayeron encima.-

-¡Derpy!- Grito la familia Apple en unisono.

-Lo lamento mucho, ¡pero es que estaba escapando de Slendermane!. Dijo Derpy asustada.-

-Por última vez Derpy, ¡Slendermane no existe¡. Dijo Applejack sumamente enfadada.-

-Sí, ¡Miren¡ ¡Allá está¡.- Dijo Derpy muy asustada mirando a su lado izquierdo mientras apuntaba a lo que apostaba que era Slendermane.

-¡Ese es nuestro espantapájaros!.- Dijo Applejack.

-¿En serio? Les quedo muy bonito, ¿En serio los espantapájaros también le tienen miedo a Slendermane?- Dijo Derpy alegre, hasta que volteó a ver la cara de ira de los Apple, ahí, supo que había hecho algo mal.

…

…

…

\- ¡Ah, sí! Ya recordé Applejack, pero eso fue hace mucho. Dijo Derpy-

-¡Fue hace 3 días! Por tu culpa tuvimos que cancelar la temporada de manzanas, y te dijimos que si tocabas de nuevo terreno Apple, ¡Te echaríamos a patadas!-

-Ok, amm… es que… solo quería pedirte sí podíamos hablar un poco. Derpy no le tenía nada que decir a Applejack, solo quería sentirse importante para alguien, quería saber si aún tenía amigas. Entonces Applejack suspiró. .-No ahora, Derpy, estoy trabajando.-

-Ah, bueno… adiós.- Dijo Derpy cabizbaja.

Mientras se volteaba atrás de la pony con sombrero café, comenzó a despegar para luego volar y perderse en las nubes. Applejack todavía seguía un poco enojada con ella, Derpy comenzó a preocuparse, comenzó a sentir un vació de soledad, o no sabía que era, pero quería sentirse con alguien, no quería sentirse sola, no debía sentirse sola. ¿Quién más podría ser su amiga?, ¿Quién más le hacía tanto caso? Después de pensar un poco, recordó a Rainbow Dash, no hablaban mucho, pero no se le ocurría nadie más en la mente con la que entablara una conversación tan larga además de Candy Cake, Green Dust, Twilight, Applejack , Cherylee y Pinkie Pie.

Después de volar un poco más alto, llegó a la casa de Rainbow Dash, era un hogar hecho por nubes con unos cuantos arcoíris cayendo de una forma parecida al de una fuente. Derpy se dirigió hacia la casa.

…

…

…

Rainbow Dash se econtraba a punto de terminar el nuevo libro de Daring Doo, "La cueva del dios maya Annü" .

-…y entonces, el mundo fue salvado una vez más, gracias a ¡Dary Doo¡.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente lo terminó, el libro le pareció tan emocionante y asombroso, ¡No podía esperar para leer el próximo libro! Decidió salirse de la casa a respirar un poco, pues a ella le gustaba reflexionar después de leer, incluso si era literatura de ficción, al abrir la puerta se encontró desde lejos con una pegaso que parecía dirigirse a su casa. -¡Hola Rainbow Dash!.- Gritó Derpy Desde lejos, "Oh Celestia, ¿Por qué hoy?¿Porque hoy Derpy tenía que venir a molestarme?". Pensó Rainbow Dash, y suspiró un poco.

…

…

…

-No Derpy, hoy no, por favor.- Dijo Rainbow Dash, el comentario de Rainbow impresionó a la pegaso gris, ¿En verdad ella era molesta? "No, no pasó eso" Se decía a sí misma tratando de convencerse que Rainbow no dijo eso, necesitaba confianza para hablar con ella, pues ella solo quería hablar con alguien, quería seguir sintiéndose querida.

…

…

…

Rainbow Dash no soportaba a Derpy, siempre que trabajaban juntas en varías preparaciones de días festivos u otros trabajo ella siempre tenía que arreglar sus accidentes, era bastante torpe y sumamente molesta, se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, y hablaba tan rápido que no entendía nada de lo que decía, había veces en que hablaba normal, pero esas eran pocas veces, y solo eran después de que no tenía nada que decir.

…

...

…

-¿Qué quieres Derpy?- Dijo Rainbow Dash, cuando Derpy había llegado a su casa.

-Ah… solo quería… hablar contigo.- Dijo Derpy.

-¿De qué? Se preguntó Rainbow Dash.-

-Ah… . A Derpy no se le ocurría nada, tenía que ocurrirle algo.-

-¿Has oído a… Nuse?.-

-¿Nuse? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Ah pues es una banda irlandesa bastante buena que hace música de Rock, y además…-

Fue cuando supo Rainbow Dash que Derpy no iba a parar de hablar otra vez, no le interesaba esa banda, y a conversación la empezaba a molestar, por suerte, vio un pegaso rojo cerca paseándose, y ahí fue cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer para volver a su casa.

-Muy interesante todo Derpy, pero me tengo que ir a mi casa, ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a Red Knight? Te hablo más tarde en el día, te lo prometo.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Ella paró al pegaso de pelaje rojo y lo puso en frente de Derpy para luego rápidamente volver a su casa. Derpy se dio cuenta que Rainbow solo quería evitarla, de igual forma, saludó a Red Knight.

-Ah… hola Red Knight. .-Oye, ¿Tú no eres la que destruyo el ayuntamiento hace tiempo?- Dijo.

"Gracias por recordármelo" pensó ella.

-Bueno… me voy Red Knight… no es por ser mala pero…-

-Ah, descuida, yo también tengo que irme.- Dijo Red Knight, mientras volaba a otra parte con una cara de confundido.

Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash le quiso hablar a Derpy. No, no quería sentirse así, no quería llorar, pero, nadie nunca la quiere hablar, ahora nadie quería ser su amiga, Applejack ahora la odiaba, Twilight se había ido, Cherylee ahora se la pasa con Big Mac todo el tiempo y si se juntaba con Candy Cake su esposa le podría hacer algo. Se sentía horrible, no quería estar sola, quería estar con alguien, pero ¿A quién más le puede hablar? Ya no sabía a quién, posiblemente era hora de que… le hablara a otras ponies. Comenzó a sentirse asustada, no sabía hablar con otras ponies, cuando era cartera era diferente, podía hablar de cualquier cosa para hacer charla con su destinatario, pero cuando quería hablar con alguien para ser su amigo era diferente, ella no podía hablar de cualquier cosa porque a veces parecía una tonta o una confundida, la rechazarían, y no quería sentirse mal. "Vamos, la gente no ha de ser tan mala" se dijo a ella misma, entonces. Voló abajo para buscar amigos.

Voló hacia abajo, hacia Ponyville, tal vez ahí conseguiría amigos, oh, se olvidó que también hay otros pegasos cerca de la casa de Rainbow. Ya que, aterrizó al lado del ayuntamiento de Ponyville y comenzó a ver a la gente, mientras más las veía, más se veía nerviosa, caminó entre ellos, viendo a quien podía hablar ¿Me mirarán?, ¿Haré algo mal? Eran las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza mientras veía a la gente, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería estar sola, de pronto, un pony chocó con ella y la miró, Derpy comenzó a sentirse timida, se levantó y lo miró, era un semental de cuello rígido de pelaje negro y melena blanca y ojos dorados, acompañado de una pony terrestre de pelaje café, melena morada y ojos rojos y un pegaso de pelaje rojo y melena negra, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Disculparse? ¿Saludar?, la estaban viendo, se sentía nerviosa, hizo una decisión rápida y saludó.

-Hola.- Dijo ella.

-Uhmmm…. hola.- Le decía el semental, que no dejaba de mirarla.

¿Estará viendo su ojo bizco? ¿Por qué no se iba de ahí? Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería llorar, pero no se atrevió.

-¿Y esa cutie mark tuya qué significa?-

Preguntó el semental, vio su costado derecho, no sabía que era su cutie mark, no quería sonar como una torpe otra vez, ¿Qué debía responder?

-…Hacer burbujas. Dijo, entonces, se comenzaron a reír-

-¿O sea que te especializas en hacer burbujas? ¡Ja!-

Dijo la pegaso, no quería que se burlaran de ella, una gota salía de su mejilla, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir de ahí, corrió hasta salir del pueblo, no quería estar ahí, quería estar lejos de todo, sintió un vacío. Extrañaba a Twilight, extrañaba los momentos con ella, llegó al bosque y ahí se perdió.

Terminó de correr, no supo qué pasó con los 3 ponies que acababa de conocer, sólo quería alejarse, comenzó a caminar entre los árboles. ¿Por qué todos se alejaban de ella? ¿Por qué todos le decían cosas? Ella no quiso nacer así, ella no quería, ella quisiera ser como los demás, tener otra cutie mark, que no le dijeran cosas, ser amiga de todas las ponies, pero todas la odiaban. Creyó que tal vez era porque hacia muchas cosas mal, como lo que le hizo a Applejack, tal vez la odiaban por eso. Una lágrima salió de ella, quisiera no haber hecho nada malo, quisiera hacer todo o bien, pero todo le sale mal. Otra lágrima salió de ella, comenzó a llorar poco a poco, le estaba doliendo la cabeza, quería descansar, se acomodó en el pasto boca arriba y empezó a ver las nubes, hasta que lentamente durmió.

**¿Nuse? Sip, una parodia de la banda que interpretó el intro. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo c:**


	4. Chapter 4 Un dato inesperado

Cuando despertó, vio que ahora había estrellas en el cielo, en verdad eran muy bonitas todas, pero vio algo que se movía entre las estrellas, era como una sombra, levantó su espalda para acercar más a vista, pudo diferenciar apenas unas pequeñas puntas de alitas color negras moviéndose, y vio que la sombra iba hacia Ponyville, mientras se acercaba más y más lo podía ver con más claridad. "Esa es…", pensó ella, mientras más reconocía la silueta, más exhalaba de alegría, ese punto era un carruaje de la realeza con su mejor amiga princesa del mundo. .-¡Twilight¡ No pudo evitar decir su nombre de tanta alegría, voló como un jet hacia el pueblo para ir a verla. Esquivó varios árboles entre su velocidad. Cuando llegó justo detrás de una casa pudo ver con más claridad a su amiga, "si es ella", pensó con un gesto de alegría. Cuando Twilight apenas se bajó del carruaje fue tacleada con un abrazo de Derpy, la alicornio inmediatamente giró la cabeza al lado en el que había sido tacleada, notó que era su amiga.

-¿Derpy?-

-¡Hola Twilight¡, te extrañé mucho, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo estás?.-

-No… puedo respirar… .-

-Huy perdón.- Dijo Derpy, mientras le quitaba los brazos.

-Uff… bueno, me ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Twilight mientras ambas se recomponían.

Los guardias amenazaron a la pegaso con sus armas, no lo hicieron hasta ahora por ser distraídos, sino porque Derpy fue sumamente rápida al irse contra su jefa. - Descuiden chicos es una amiga.- Dijo Twilight.

Rápidamente los guardias pusieron sus lanzas de nuevo con la punta al cielo y reacomodando su postura a una firme.

-Y dime, ¿Ya me vas a contar de tus aventuras de princesa?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que… .!Twilight¡.- Dijeron unas ponies al lado de ambas a lo lejos.

Las dos voltearon y vieron que eran Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity corriendo a su posición. Luego se fueron contra Twilight a abrazarla, todas la apretaban fuertemente al punto de asfixiarla.

-¿Por qué… no me dejan… respirar?- Dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

El quinteto de ponies se quitó de su amiga recién llegada. De pronto, Fluttershy chocó suavemente con Derpy, y al voltear a ver con quién había chocado se asustó tanto que dio un pequeño grito y se escondió en su propio pelo de largas extensiones. Aun así, el grito llegó a ser lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de las otras seis amigas que estaban cerca de ella, todas se le quedaron viendo, cada una por diferentes razones. Rainbow la veía con molestia, Pinkie la veía con desagrado. Applejack la veía con una cara de felicidad, no la había visto en todo el día. Fluttershy la veía con una extrema timidez, oculta temblando en su propio pelo. Rarity en cambio, la vio con una cara de entusiasmo, ese pelo alborotado necesitaba una peinada, y su pelaje, tenía un vestido que le quedaría encantador con su pelaje, ya sabía, con unas sombras gruesas en sus ojos más el vestido negro y un peinado con trenzas a su cabello. ¡O mejor¡ Con unas sombras gruesas en sus ojos más el vestido negro y un peinado a su cabello, y sus pestañas, necesitaba unas más delicadas y femeninas, pero no se vería bien con su vestido, ¿Qué tanto tendría que cortarle las pestañas? ¿Y qué tal si además un color de labios diferente?.

-¿!Que hace ella aquí?¡- Dijo Pinkie Pie. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas con lo que acababa de decir Pinkie Pie, en especial Derpy. Ella quería evitar lo más que fuera a esa pony, por lo que se volteó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- Le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Lo que pasa, ¡Es que ésta pegaso siempre viene a mi tienda y se come todos mis muffins!-

" Sus muffins…" Derpy se quedó pensando, "!Sus muffins¡", entonces, Derpy empezó a reflexionar sobre la pony de pelo rosado y su odio por ella." ¡¿Entonces ella me odia porque siempre me comía sus muffins¡?" Comenzó a sentir rencor por Pinkie Pie, una parte de ella quería estrangularla hasta que no pudiera respirar, la otra solamente reclamarle. Decidió ser buena y obedecer a la segunda.

-¿Entonces siempre me gritabas por tus muffins? ¡¿Por eso siempre te enojabas conmigo¡?- Dijo Derpy enojada.

-No solo eso, te la pasas hablando toooooodo el tiempo, haciendo un moton de estupideces…- De pronto, Pinkie se movió abajo e inexplicablemente apareció en otro lado mostrando solamente de su cabeza a su cuello para la perspectiva de Derpy, la cual con lo sucedido estaba revuelta de la mente y al mismo tiempo asustada.

-…!Y hartas a los demás ponies hablando de Nuse y de otras cosas que no le interesan a nadie!-

"Parece que acabas de describirte a ti misma" pensaron tres de las mane six, a excpeción de Fluttershy que estaba aún más asustada por los gritos de Pinkie Pie, y Twilight que quedó atónita a la forma en que estaba acutando Pinkie Pie.

-¿Pinkie pero qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿Qué? Nada, es la verdad.-

Derpy quedó atónita, ahora veía porque nadie le hablaba, pero su mamá siempre le dijo que fuera ella misma y veía que todos hacían eso, ¿Por qué ella no podía ser así? ¿Por qué a ella le tuvo que tocar el tener un defecto que nadie soportaba? Quería llorar, pero sabía que así Pinkie solo se burlaría más, de modo que se largó a donde fuera con la poca fuerza que sentía tener.

-¿Desde cuánto tiempo la has tratado así?- Preguntó la alicornio morada

-No sé, a mitad de la segunda temporada de la serie, cuando ya me tenía hasta la punta, ¿Por?-

Twilight lanzó un bufido, y levantó un poco su casco derecho, asemejando a una pose de amenaza a casco limpio.

-¡Si tan solo supieras lo…- Twilight calló, respiró profundo y se calmó.

-Les explicare, verán, la razón por la que vine aquí no es simple, ayer tuve una visión en la que aparecía el búho místico.-

De repente, Pinkie Pie saltó de alegría a una velocidad increíblemente impresionante.

\- ¡El búho místico! Dime que te contó, ¿Cómo le ha ido?, ¿Te habló de mí?, ¿Aún sigue con esa tal Sara?-

-Pinkie, no me dijo nada, solo apareció y se fue volando. Dijo Twilight con cierto enojo.

-Ah , es que él es un amigo que hace mucho no lo veo.-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si así es, déjame te cuento, todo comenzó cuando…-

De pronto, Twilight le tapó la boca con su casco derecho, sin embargo Pinkie Pie trataba de pronunciar palabras, dejando salir unas cuantas gotas de saliba que saltaban hacia cualquier lado.

-Luego nos lo cuentas, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante, y necesito que prestes mucha atención, ¿Entiendes?-

Pinkie miró a Twilight, decidió obedecerla y asintió dejando salir un sonido que asemejaba al de un "Mhm". De modo que Twilight le quitó la pata de su hocico y empezó a explicarles.

-¿Y quién es el búho cósmico?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Es un búho que se aparece en los sueños de la gente para predecirte que tú o alguien más va a morir.- Dijo Twilight

-Eso no es cierto, solo se aparece cuando… -

-Pinkie, ¿Qué te dije?- Dijo Twilight.

-Pero sólo quiero decir…-

-¿Pinkie?- Dijo Twilight, esta vez con un tono autoritario.

La pony rosada decidió ya no hablar.

-Bueno como les decía, me encontré con el búho cósmico, y no solo soñé que un pony moría, sino que todo Ponyville se incendiaba, la gente corría por su vida y aparecía una sombra gigante y larga.-

-¿Cómo King Sombra?- Dijo Applejack.

-No, era parecido, pero no era él, lo que importa es que su poder era increíble, en serio, no había sentido algo tan poderoso, por eso vine aquí, vine para que estuvieran atentas si ocurría algo o venía esa cosa, y también para darles sus elementos de la armonía para que estuvieran protegidas, de modo que si viene esa cosa, ustedes me llaman y yo vendré aquí en un solo hechizo de teletransporte para que acabemos juntas con esa cosa con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía.- Aclaró Twilight.

Todas, a excepción de Applejack, se miraron y luego comenzaron a echarse a carcajadas.

-Creo que el estrés te está volviendo a afectar Twilight.- Dijo Rainbow Dash entre risas.

-¡Oigan¡ Es cierto.-

-Si claro, se va a destruir Ponyville por un tal buuuho que apareció en tus sueños. Volvió a decir Rainbow Dash.-

-Pero si Pinkie también dice que lo ha visto.-

-Tú sabes que Pinkie está loca.-

Dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Créanle chicas, siempre que viene ese búho, alguien muere, y si se te apareció un monstruo gigante incendiando Ponyville, es porque sucederá.-

-Por favor Applejack, no me digas que crees en esas cosas.- Dijo Rarity.

-¡Ese búho se me apareció una vez en mis sueños y mi tío abuelo murió el día siguiente!-

Todas se callaron.

-Verán, yo cuando era niña. Veía que mi tío abuelo que estaba enfermo en ese entonces, estaba empeorando cada vez más y más, y una vez mientras dormía, soñé que lo vi a él muriendo en su propia cama, ¡Con el búho parado en la esquina de su cama! Cuando desperté, le conté a mi tío sobre esto, y me contó lo que es ese búho, cuando lo hizo, le dije que no quería que se muriera, pero él me dijo que estaba bien. Que ya había vivido lo suficiente para ser feliz, y sabía que yo, mi abuela y mi hermano somos fuertes, y que saldríamos adelante, pero eso no me convenció, así que le di un abrazo mientras lloraba, a la semana siguiente, él murió.-

Dijo Applejack , quitándose el sombrero y bajando su cabeza mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras. Todas quedaron tristes por su historia.

-Cuanto lo siento Applejack…- Dijo Twilight.

-Está bien. Sé que ahora está feliz en el más allá…-Dijo Applejack.

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Twilight recordó lo que vino a hacer allí. - Pero volviendo a lo de mi sueño, vine a alertarlas por eso, sólo que me encontré con algo, ¡Justo cuando llegué!-Dijo Twilight enfurecida mirando a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hice yo?-

-¿No lo ves? La razón por la que ustedes fueron elegidas por los elementos es porque son las que más practican su valor de la amistad, pudiendo tener alguna conexión con ellos, si alguna de ustedes hace lo opuesto a sus elementos, entonces esa conexión se pierde poco a poco.- Dijo Twilight.

-Y tú Pinkie, ¡Tú hiciste llorar a Derpy¡ Hiciste lo opuesto a lo que debiste hacer, debiste transmitirle felicidad, !Pero No¡ ¡Tú y tus tontos muffins nos pusieron en peligro de sufrir un apocalipisis sin poder usar los elementos como defensa!-

Tranquila Twilight, ¿En serio si no hacemos lo que dicta nuestro elemento entonces no lo podremos usar?

-Claro que sí, siempre que hagan más cosas representativas a su valor que a su anti-valor podrán usarlas, pero ustedes son las ponis que más conexión tienen los elementos, no por nada se conectaron con ellos rápidamente, ustedes son las únicas capaces de llevar los elementos de la armonía hasta su máximo poder, o al menos 5 de ustedes.- Dijo Twilight, mientras miraba a Pinkie Pie muy enojada.

-Pero he hecho a la gente más feliz que triste, Derpy es la única pegaso que la trato así pero a los demás siempre los hago felices con mi felicidad.- Dijo Pinkie.

No, así no es como funciona, Pinkie, si a una poni la trataste mal, tienes que conciliar las cosas con ella únicamente, no puedes hacerlo con otra persona.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que si Pinkie no hace lo de su elemento entonces no se podrá conectar con él al 100%?- Dijo Rarity.

-Así es, y lo mismo va para todas ustedes, ustedes deben ser fieles a sus elementos, o de lo contrario poco a poco perderán su conexión con ellos, y si Pinkie ha tratado así a Derpy desde hace ya mucho tiempo entonces su conexión con el elemento de la risa ha de ser casi nula.-

-Vamos Twilight, sé que Pinkie hizo mal al tratar así a Derpy, pero eso no significa que podamos usar los 6 elementos nosotras 5, es decir, somos muy felices de corazón todas, al igual que la Princesa Celestia, que pudo hace mucho con Nightmare Moon.. .- Dijo Fluttershy con su voz de baja intensidad.

-Pero la Princesa Celestia ya no está conectada a los elementos de la armonía, esos elementos estarán conectados con ustedes hasta que encuentren a alguien que tenga más de cierto elemento en su corazón o mueran, además, la Princesa nunca pudo sacar los elementos al máximo, solo usó una parte de cada uno de ellos, y yo sé lo que ví en ese sueño y ese monstruo no tiene comparación, ¡Necesitamos usar realmente el máximo de los 6 elementos si queremos acabar con él! Y tú Pinkie, tú eres la única que conozco que en verdad ha podido sacar al máximo el elemento de la risa, y en serio, ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien más optimista que Pinkie?-

-Hay, por favor Twilight, no sabemos si ya no puede usar más el elemento de la risa. Por suerte los traje aquí en mi mochila en la carreta.- Dijo Twilight.

De pronto, desapareció con un hechizo de teletransportación y apareció en su carruaje, levantó su mochila con su magia y volvió a desaparecer con el mismo hechizo, para reaparecer entre sus amigas.

-Listo, ahora vamos a ver si aún te puedes llamar el elemento de la risa, lo mejor será que todos se pongan sus elementos. No es porque no confíe en ustedes, sino para protegerlas en caso de que llegue a aparecer.-

Pinkie agarró su elemento en forma de collar y lo puso en su cuello, sin embargo, éste no brilló.

-¡Lo sabía¡.-

Entonces, Pinkie se enojó con todo el mundo, no quería afirmarlo.

-¡Oh¡ vamos¡ ¿Qué pasa? Yo siempre he sido leal con todas las ponis.- Dijo Rainbow Dash, tocándose su elemento al verlo no brillar.

Twilight se volteó sorprendida para ver a su amiga de pelo arcoíris.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¡Tú también¡- Dijo la alicornio enfadada.

-No puede ser, yo no he sido desleal con nadie, a menos que…-

De pronto, Rainbow se puso a recordar un suceso que tuvo el día de hoy, en que le prometía a una pegaso bizca que la vería más tarde en el día.

-¡Oh¡ Vamos. Dijo Rainbow Dash, incandose mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba sus cascos como si estuviera rogándole a alguien.-

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Rainbow suspiró y confesó.

-Le prometí a Derpy que hablaría con ella más tarde en el día.-

-¿Y cuál es la hora?- Dijo Twilight.

-Son las 2 de la mañana, entonces se lo dijo ayer.- Dijo Rarity.

-Eso fue lo que no cumpliste.-

-Si pero..!Ay¡ es que yo iba a ir con ella pero me distraje cuando tu llegaste y…-

-¡Llegué hasta la noche!-

-Si pero…- Rainbow suspiró, sabía que su acto no tenía excusa.

-Bueno, pues sí quieren volver a tener los elementos tendrán que practicar sus valores correspondientes con Derpy.-

Rainbow asintió con los ojos caidos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no Pinkie, ella no soportaba a esa poni, y no hablaría con ella aunque esa "sombra real" viniera a Ponyville ahora mismo.

-¿Y no podríamos usar los elementos con ellas? Como cuando Discord nos hechizó.- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Los elementos solo les volvió la memoria a ustedes, éste fue un acto consciente, si así se le podría decir.- Dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, eso sería todo lo que les tenía que decir, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que irme lo más rápido posible, antes de que me ataree aún más de tareas reales.-

-¿En serio estás muy ocupada?- Dijo Fluttershy con una voz pasiva.

-Sí, estoy muy ocupada ahora con esto de ser princesa, por cierto, ¿Podrían hablar con Derpy? Yo iría con ella pero ya les explique porqué me tengo que ir.-

-Con gusto querida.- Dijo Rarity.

-Por supuesto Twilight.- Dijo Applejack.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie, ¡Es una orden real!- Dijo Twilight.

Finalmente, la pony de pelo rosado suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien.-


	5. Capítulo 5 El escape

Derpy corrió hasta salirse, de la ciudad, quería escaparse de sus problemas, de la burla, de todo, sólo quería estar sola. Cuando se alejó del pueblo, solamente empezó a ver pasto de frente, pasto que aplastaba después con sus pezuñas, no sabía cuánto corrió. Decidió sentarse cuando vio que atrás no veía nada, ni casas, ni árboles, ni nada, sólo la noche oscura, la luna y sus estrellas resplandecientes que la acompañaban, a su lado izquierdo notó sin embargo, dos cosas que no había visto: un árbol verde de tronco café oscuro y ramas con abundancia de hojas que cubrían una roca gris que tenía una forma muy parecida a las de las caricaturas que ella le encantaba ver los fines de semana en las mañanas. Estaba cansada de tanto correr, decidió sentarse en la roca para descansar unos momentos, luego volvería a Ponyville, tendría que hacerlo, porque ahí es donde está su trabajo. La pegaso al acomodarse en la piedra sintió su dura textura en su retaguardia, no era tan cómoda como ella esperaba, de modo que se paró de la piedra y decidió acostarse en el pasto. De pronto, sintió como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, un "deja vu" o algo así, poco a poco se le venía un recuerdo a la mente, era de cuando ella era una niña, ella ya había estado aquí, lo había estado con su madre hace varios años, ella se sentó ahí, pensando que la roca se sentiría suave como lo pensaba hace unos minutos, pero tampoco fue así en ese momento. "No está tan suave como en las caricaturas ma". ."¿Por qué lo dices?" "Porque en las caricaturas siempre parecían estar suaves cuando se sentaban los ponis de la tele" "pues claro que no, son solo caricaturas, no son reales" recordaba la suave voz de su mamá mientras le sonreía y después le decía "¿Por qué no te acuestas en el suelo?" "Okay" recordaba decirle mientras ella se acostaba en el pasto, cerraba los ojos y dormía. Derpy extrañaba a su madre, la extrañaba mucho, comenzó a recordar cuándo ella le hacía muffins de plátano, cuando la llevó a Cloudsdale, cuando aprendió a volar, y ella estaba ahí abajo en una nube gritándole felicitaciones, y Candy Cake estaba al lado haciendo lo mismo, Candy, recordaba cuando él lo defendía de los abusones, cuando jugaba con el dentro de las nubes, recordaba como él la hacía reir, y cuando se tuvo que ir de Cloudsdale. Lo bueno es que aún lo puede ver, y se alegra mucho de que se haya casado, lo malo es que su esposa no la quiere a ella, pero ya no quería pensar en Carrot Top, prefería volver a sus recuerdos, recordó cómo fue cuando llegó con su mamá a Ponyville, ahí conoció a Cherylee y Applejack, ella odiaba a esa profesora, nunca la dejaba hacer nada, y le parecía injusto, a todos siempre les ponía a hacer cosas muy divertidas, a Applejack siempre la entrenaba con manzanas, a Cherylee le enseñaba a enseñar a los demás, a su amiga Fresa Colada le enseñaba a hacer batidos de todo tipo, y a ella solo la ponía a hacer burbujas, una vez, le hizo un dibujo a ella, y la profesora lo arrugó y lo tiró a la basura, diciendo que era un dibujo horrible, ella la odiaba, aunque tampoco quería tenerla a ella en su mente más. Comenzó a sentir sueño, por lo que se acomodó para dormirse, doblando sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos, dio un bostezo, no lo pudo evitar, cada segundo que pasaba ella sentía más necesidad de cerrar sus ojos. Al poco tiempo, quedó dormida y empezó a soñar con paletas de diversos colores que tenían boca de curva y ojos de punto.


	6. Capíulo 6 Encuentro y decisión

"!Derpy¡" "Derpy¡" Fueron las primeras palabras que oyó la pegaso gris en el día, y al mismo tiempo las que la hicieron despertar, poco a poco, abría sus ojos y los volvía a cerrar, repitiendo el mismo ciclo hasta abrirlos de una forma definitiva. Al principio vio todo borroso, pero lentamente se comenzó a aclarar su vista para mostrar a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, una pegaso y una unicornio en frente de ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Derpy.

-Vinimos aquí por Twilight, ella nos pidió que fuéramos contigo, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Yo, solo.. quería escapar de todo.-

-Oh, Derpy… ¿Es por lo que te dijo Pinkie Pie? Descuida, ella no lo hizo con la intención de hacerte llorar, ¿Verdad Pinkie Pie?- Dijo Rarity con un tono maternal, a excepción de su pregunta, que la hizo con un tono autoritario.

-Bueno…-

-¡Pinkie¡-

-Bueno, bueno, no lo hice con la intención de hacerte llorar lo siento.-

-Igualmente, tú no puedes escapar de tus problemas Derpy, los tienes que enfrentar tú misma.- Dijo Applejack.

"¿Es que quiere que golpée a Pinkie?" Derpy se quedó pensando, y se dio cuenta que no se refería a eso.-Bueno, ya vámonos. Dijo Rainbow Dash, entonces, las 7 ponis galoparon de vuelta a Ponyville.

-Applejack, perdón por haber destruido todos esos barriles de sidra.- Dijo Derpy

-Descuida-

-¿Aún me odias?-

-No te odio, solo estaba algo molesta contigo esta mañana.- Dijo Applejack con un tono serio

-Por cierto, Rainbow Dash, te hizo una promesa ayer y no te la cumplió, ahora la tienes a tu disposición al igual que Pinkie Pie, que ahora te tratará mejor.-

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie soltó una exhalación de enojo.

-¿Encerio?- Dijo Derpy alegre.

-Sí.- Dijo la equina de pelo rubio.

A Derpy le encantó la idea, ahora Pinkie ya no la trataría mal, y Rainbow Dash le iba a hacer algo. Se preguntó que sería mientras veía la noche, no sabía mucho de la rotación, pero pensó que saldría el sol desde hace tiempo.

-¡Despierta Celestia¡- Dijo la Princesa Luna a su hermana, entretanto le quitaba su sabana de su cama a su hermana medio dormida.

-No quiero.- Dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¡Tia tenías que levantar el sol desde hace tiempo¡-

-¿Por qué no lo levantas tú?-

-¡Porque yo soy la encargada de la noche¡-

-Pues yo levante la luna por 1000 años mientras tú estabas en ella, al menos deberías agradecerme levantando el sol por un día.-

Luna se enojó bastante con su hermana, pero tenía razón, se quedaron viendo un rato.

-Como te odio…- Dijo la princesa de la noche.

Celestia volvió a su cama y Luna fue a levantar el Sol sintiendo gran rencor dentro de ella.

Finalmente las mane 6 y Derpy llegaron a Ponyville, donde comenzaba a acomodarse el día.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a la granja a cosechar manzanas.- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Tan temprano trabajas?.- Dijo Derpy.

-Así es en la granja.- Dijo Applejack, mientras se separaba del grupo se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres.

-Yo me tengo que dar una ducha ¡Tengo sudor por todos lados!- Dijo Rarity, quien también se fue.

Entonces, Pinkie Pie inhaló fuertemente de su boca, mientras mostraba una cara de sorpresa.

-Por poco lo olvidaba, ¡En unos minutos también empieza mi jornada de trabajo en Sweet Apple Acress!- Dijo Pinkie Pie rápidamente mientras corría a una velocidad similar de lo que habló.

Entonces solo quedaron Rainbow Dash, Derpy y Fluttershy. .-Bueno sólo quedamos nosotros 3. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Umm… yo tengo que darle de comer a mis animalitos así que si no les molesta me tengo que ir.- Derpy se sorprendió de oír su voz, no había hablado durante todo el recorrido, después Fluttershy comenzó a galopar hacia su casa.

-Bueno solo quedamos tú y yo.-

-¿Hoy no tienes trabajo?- Preguntó Derpy.

-No, hoy es domingo, lo mismo se podría decir de ti.- Dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono alegre.

-¿Y porqué Pinkie y Applejack tenían trabajo?-

-Applejack porque trabajan mucho en Sweet Apple Acress, y Pinkie porque Sugar Cube Corner está abierta los domingos, ¿No lo has visto?-

Derpy comenzó a sentirse mal en su estómago, eso ya debería saberlo, tenía razón Rainbow Dash, pero ya no quería sentir eso así que quitó eso de su mente. De pronto, hubo un silencio entre las 2 pegasos.

-Y bueno… entonces ¿Vas a tener que cumplirme una promesa?- Preguntó Derpy con una ligera sonrisa.

-No empieces, mira solo te voy a prometer algo así fácil de hacer porque hablamos de la seguridad del pueblo y que al parecer un monstruo va a aparecer en Ponyville.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pero por ahora voy al baño. Dijo mientras se dirigía a un baño público que estaba cerca de allí.-

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí. Fueron las palabras que la pegaso bizca escuchó y las que la hicieron sentirse con miedo.-

-No…-

Vinieron unos 2 ponis. Eran los que siempre la molestaban en el trabajo, uno era de pelaje color piedra y melena y ojos color blanco, el otro era un unicornio color verde oscuro y melena color rojo.

-Mira, la sopla-burbujas.- Dijo un poni terrestre.

Derpy se molestó con el apodo.

-¿Tienes el dinero que te pedimos?. Preguntó el otro de los bravucones a Derpy.

Ella pensaba en correr pero era tarde, ya estaba rodeada por los ponis.

-¿Tienes el dinero que te pedimos?- Preguntó el otro de los bravucones a Derpy.

Derpy no dijo nada, ella quería salirse de ahí, esos ponis siempre la amenazaban con golpearla cuando no traía algo que ellos querían, pero hoy no tenía dinero, se quedó callada, a punto de llorar.

-No lo tienes, ¿Verdad? ¡Te enseñaremos lo que pasa a los que no nos dan el dinero¡.- Entonces comenzó a mostrar su casco delantero. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash, comenzaba a salir del baño, y entonces, vio al par de ponis que comenzaban a amenazar a la pegaso.

-¡Oigan¡ ¡Déjenla en paz¡. Dijo mientras rápidamente golpeaba al unicornio en la mandíbula haciendo que soltara a Derpy.-

-¡Aléjense de ella¡-

-¿Quién es esta poni?- Dijo el poni terrestre.

Fue a golpearla, pero su golpe fue retenido con un bloqueo en una pata de la pegaso celeste y con su pata delantera le dio un golpe en el estómago al pony.

-¡Oye¡ Dijo el otro poni.-

-Yo me encargo de ella…-

Entonces el poni fue otra vez con ella tan solo para ser pateado en el hocico con su contrincante, después de una serie de golpes y patadas, el poni quedó noqueado. El unicornio se lanzó de ira y trató de darle un golpe con su pata delantera derecha, pero éste fue bloqueado y después contraatacado. El poni le arremetió un golpe pero éste la yegua lo esquivo e hizo que el unicornio tropezara.

-Mejor vete con tu amigo, no te quiero hacer daño.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

El semental entonces lanzó un gruñido y fue contra la pegaso, solo para ser bloqueado su ataque y contraatacado, sufriendo un golpe en su hocico. Al ver que el unicornio no se rendía y buscaba hacerle daño a su amiga, decidió continuar la pelea, pensó en llamar a los guardias, pero ella era muy orgullosa para dejar el combate. Así que decidió pelear, el unicornio se lanzó solo para ser esquivado y terminado en la tierra. Cuando se levantó la pegaso hizo una serie de patadas y golpes hasta dejar al unicornio noqueado.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Derpy con emoción.

-Soy cinta negra en Karate, ahora, tú dime, ¿Qué hacían esos ponis contigo?-

-Ellos…-

La pegaso quedó en silencio mientras veía a los 2 ponis en el suelo.

\- Ellos… siempre…-

-¿Siempre qué, Derpy?-

La pony grisácea quedó callada un tiempo, mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más triste.

-Siempre… me amenazan en el trabajo-

-¿Te amenazan?.. –

-Si, me dicen que si no les doy cosas ellos me van a golpear.-

-Derpy, ¿Y porqué nunca dijiste nada de esto a nadie?-

Entonces, Derpy solo miró para abajo.

\- Mira, vamos a hablar. Entonces, la pegaso dejo a esos 2 en el suelo mientras paseaba con Derpy.-

-Derpy, no puedes dejar que esa gente te amenace, tienes que aprender a defenderte.-

-Pero mi mamá me dijo que nunca debía pelearme.-

-Tu mamá tampoco quisiera verte así.-

Derpy miró hacia abajo, ella en verdad quería defenderse de los abusones, quería aprender técnicas para defenderse, pero su mamá le dijo hace mucho que no debía participar en ningún acto de violencia, por otro lado, Rainbow tenía razón, su mamá no la quisiera ver siendo acosada por abusores, tal vez sea el momento para finalmente soltarse un poco, ella desde siempre ha querido luchar, sentía algo que la movía a las peleas, algo que le decía que debía pelear. .

-…Bueno, pero igualmente solo le tienes que decir a alguien si un poni te molesta.- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se alejaba de Derpy.

-No, ¡Espera!. Le dijo la pegaso a Rainbow Dash.-

\- Si quiero aprender a defenderme, tu sabes karate, ¿Me podrías enseñar?. Dijo Derpy mientras se acercaba a la pegaso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor Rainbow, seré la alumna más disciplinada, en serio, yo siempre he querido aprender a hacer eso, puede que ahora pueda, por favor Rainbow Dash.- Dijo Derpy con ojos llorosos, Rainbow no supo qué decir, pero de igual forma, no quisiera ver a Derpy siendo abusada por otras personas, llegara el día en que salga herida. Decidió hacerlo por ella.

-Bueno, Derpy, es más, te prometo que no descansaré de enseñarte karate hasta que consigas tu cinta negra, así mataríamos a 2 pajaros de un tiro.- Derpy entonces comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras abrazaba a Rainbow Dash.

-Derpy, ésta bien…¿Me dejas… respirar?-

Entonces la pegaso bizca olvidó que no sabía medir su fuerza, por lo que soltó a Rainbow Dash, la poni celeste quedó tirada en el suelo, tratando inhalar y exhalar.

Había terminado la primera clase de karate con Rainbow Dash, la poni rápidamente dominó las lecciones y técnicas a una velocidad considerable, también pudo notar que era increíblemente veloz físicamente, puede que incluso similar a ella, le servirá esto mucho en las peleas. Después de terminar, Derpy se mostraba aún con ganas de querer seguir entrenando.

-¿Ya terminamos?-

-¿Aún no estás cansada?- Dijo Rainbow Dash extrañada.

-Nop. Dijo la pegaso bizca.-

-Veo que te gusta mucho esto de las artes marciales.-

\- Sí, nunca me sentí así, quisiera hacer esto por el resto de mi vida.-

-Me alegra oír, eso, en verdad tienes potencial. Ven, vamos por cupcakes, en SugarCube Corner.-

Entonces, la pegaso recordó a Pinkie Pie, ¡No la quería ver!

-No, mejor vamos a otro puesto, es que… soy diabética.-

-¿Diabética? ¿Es en serio? ¿No será por lo que te dijo ella ayer? Derpy, ella ya se disculpó , tránquila.- Dijo Rainbow en un tono relajado

-No…no es eso-.

-No me mientes a mí, se puede ver en tu rostro… ya pasó eso, supéralo.-

Comenzó a sentirse enojada con Rainbow Dash, y entonces ella le dijo.

-Es en serio, no es bueno guardar rencor hacia los demás, te va a llevar a un camino de amargura solamente.-

-Es porque nunca has visto como ella me trataba, ¡Ella me decía cosas y…-

Entonces, Derpy se calmó, recordó que su mama le dijo que no debía enojarse mucho, se volteó atrás de Rainbow y respiró profundo, mostrándose asustada. .-Derpy, tránquila, por favor… Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada. .-Lo siento. Dijo la pegaso bizca.

-Mira, si quiere ve, yo voy por un Rainbow Cupcake.-

Rainbow, mientras volaba rápidamente dejaba un arcoíris detrás de ella que poco a poco se desvanecía.

Derpy quedó sola.

**Perdón por no haber subido últimamente u.u, he estado ocupado últimamente, pero trataré de subir los demás capítulos.**

**PS: Realmente era Domingo, Viernes, cuando conoció a Green Dust, último dia de la semana para los pequeños., Sabado, en el que Rainbow tenía un día para descansar y Domingo, día en que pocos trabajan.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Una comida

Derpy fue invitada el otro domingo por Candy Cake, diciendo que harían manzana asada e invitarían a todos sus amigos. Notó que estaban delante de su casa con una parrilla asando la manzana, caminó, saludó a su amigo pegaso, que estaba al lado de Carrot Top. Entonces el pegaso azul aclaró su garganta, pareciendo que quería decir algo, y entonces Carrot Top suspiró y le dijo a Derpy. .

-Escucha, lo siento por ayer haberte gritado y amenazado. Es que no te conocía, y tenía miedo de que le hicieras algo a mi pequeño. Espero me disculpes y nos podamos llevar bien…-

Dijo la poni naranja con un tono de forzado. Derpy se alegró mucho, tanto que extendió sus brazos y la abrazó. La poni de tierra inmediatamente la alejó, y entonces la pegaso pensó que se había pasado un poco, sintió culpa.

-Y entonces… ¿Puedo estar con Green Dust?-

-Solo si prometes no hacerle nada y protegerlo cuando estén solos. La pegasó gritó de alegría.-

-¡Pero si veo que si le haces algo …-

Candy Cake de nuevo aclaró su garganta. La poni de tierra exhalo y dijo.

-Si, puedes estar con él en resumen.- La pegaso se alegró mucho y fue con Green Dust.

-Candy Cake, no confío en esa hembra. Le dijo a su esposo con un tono preocupado.

-Descuida Carrot Top, confío en que ella no le hará nada a nuestro hijo.- Dijo el pegaso azul con un tono relajado.

Esto no convenció a su esposa, le echaría un ojo a esa bizca, le probaría a Candy Cake que estaba equivocado, mientras veía que ambos jugaban a esos juegos para niños pequeños, la pegaso, comenzó a parecerle rara en cierta forma.

A Green Dust le fascinaba darle abrazos a la gente, cuando vio a Derpy, le dio un gran abrazo., sin embargo, recordó lo que le había dicho a su mamá y se lo contó a Derpy.

-Pero mi mamá dijo que no me juntara con usted.-

-Ya se arregló, ella dice que está bien que esté contigo.- El potrillo mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Green Dust?-

-¡Genial¡ La profesora Cheryle aprobó el dibujo que hice para un trabajo, nos dejó hacer de lo que sea, así que hice uno de mí con ella.-

La pegaso mostró un poco de dulzura, Green Dust más que dulce, era empalagoso, pero era algo que le gustaba de él.

-Y también nos dijo que hiciéramos equipo con alguien, y yo elegí a Sweetie Belle. Entonces, se acercó un poco a la pegaso y le dijo.-

-Es que… me parece un poco bonita.- Derpy se quedó impresionada, Green Dust sentía amor a su tan corta edad.

-Pero… no sé si yo le parezco lindo.- Dijo Green Dust mirando abajo.

-Yo estoy segura que le pareces alguien lindo.- Le Dijo Derpy para animarlo.

El pegaso pequeño soltó una pequeña sonrisa sobre su amiga, y notó su cara. .-Oiga, señorita Derpy, ¿Porqué tienes los ojos así? Preguntó el pegaso, Derpy solo se rio un poco.

-Así nací, así a veces nacen algunos, pero que hayan nacido así no significa que sean tontos.- Dijo Derpy.

-Yo no los considero tontos.- Dijo Green Dust con un tono triste.

-No es eso, es que, a veces pienso que la gente me cree tonta por mis ojos.-

-Mi papá me dice que no debo juzgar a los ponis sin antes conocerlos.-

Entonces la pegaso sonrió, ojalá todos los ponis pensaran como Green Dust. De pronto, parpadeó y sus ojos se voltearon de dirección, al pegaso verde le pareció raro esto.

-¿Y tambien ellos pueden hacer lo que usted hace?-

-¿Qué?-

-Cambiar tus ojos, o sea es que los tiene de un lado tus ojos y luego los cierras y los tiene de otro lado.- Derpy se echó a reír.

-No se… supongo que solo lo puedo hacer yo.- Dijo la pegaso bizca.

Se quedaron hablando de más cosas como sus situaciones, las series de televisión y otras cosas hasta que les dijeron que las manzanas ya estaban listas. Al sentarse en una de las dos largas mesas en la que todos estaban sentados, comenzó a arrasar con todas las manzanas.

-Por Celestia, ¡Esto está delicioso¡ ¿Me pasas el queso? Le dijo a Carrot Top que estaba en frente de ella, pero de todas formas no la escuchó, estaba viendo sorprendida de frente a otra poni que se parecía exactamente a ella.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-

-Yo soy Golden Harvest, ¿Y tú?-

-Yo soy Carrot Top.-

Al final, Derpy le tuvo que pedir a otra persona que le pasara el queso, y Carrot Top comenzó a hablar con Golden Harvest, al parecer ella había vivido en Ponyville desde hace tiempo.

-…Y aquí es donde estuvo la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿Encerio la princesa vivió aquí? Entonces…-

Después vió a Derpy, quien comía una manzana asada con queso.

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Es que esa poni me dijo que era la amiga de Twilight Sparkle.-

-Ah, sí, ella era muy agradable.-

Continuaron charlando un poco más.

-… ¿ Y de dónde consiguieron las manzanas?-Preguntó Golden Harvest.

-Tenemos un trato con la familia Apple en el que nos intercambiamos zanahorias por manzanas.-

-Oh, esa es mi familia.-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, mi madre tiene el apellido Apple, por lo que siempre voy a las reuniones familiares que siempre hacen.-

-¿Pero es en serio que es familiar tuya?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?-

-Nada, solo que no pensé que Applejack tuviera familiares aquí.-

-Solemos estar en diferentes ciudades, pero yo decidí ponerme aquí a cultivar mis zanahorias.-

-¿En serio? Yo también cultivo zanahorias.- Dijo alegremente.

A diferencia de Carrot Top, Golden Harvest parecía una pony más relajada y amable que Carrot Top. Las dos quedaron hablándose por un tiempo más. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse, cuando ella se fue, le dio una golosina, y Carrot Top la aceptó con gusto. Derpy antes de irse se despidió de todos, incluso de Carrot Top, y se fue a su casa volando a la luz de la noche.

**Gracias por leer :3, me pregunto de donde vendrán Candy Cake y Carrot Top donde hagan cosas asadas... oí que por ahí la gente tiene ranchos, cultivan naranjas, y además usan sombreros y botas.**


	8. Capítulo 8 Enseñanzas

Con el tiempo, Rainbow Dash se hizo más exigente con Derpy, aún con su físico, la pegaso consiguió hacerla sudar con ejercicios a su nivel. Un nivel al que creería solo llegaría un dragón, como es el romper grandes rocas del tamaño de montañas, pero aun así a Derpy lo que se le dificulta más es la precisión de sus ataques y la concentración de los ataques del enemigo. "Vamos Derpy, ¡Concéntrate¡" Le gritaba Rainbow a su aprendiz mientras quedaba cansada y un poco triste. No era algo nuevo, Derpy era bastante distraída, pero si quería seguir practicando, tenía que tratar lo más posible de concentrarse. Solían practicar en las afueras de la ciudad cerca del pasto. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento.-Felicidades Derpy, ganaste tu cinta roja. Dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras le otorgaba la cinta.

\- ¡Sí¡ No puedo esperar a decirle a todas mis amigas. Dijo Derpy, Rainbow la miró decepcionada.-

-Vaya, no has aprendido mucho de lo que yo te he enseñado.- Derpy la miró confundida.

-Veras, Derpy, te voy a contar una historia: Un karateka le pregunta a su sensei (o maestro que ha recorrido el camino) ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un poni del Do y un poni insignificante?

El Sensei respondió: "Cuando el poni insignificante recibe el cinturón negro primer Dan, corre rápidamente a su casa gritando a todos el hecho. Después de recibir su segundo Dan, escala el techo de su casa, y lo grita a todos. Al obtener el tercer Dan, recorrerá la ciudad contándoselo a cuantas personas encuentre."

El Sensei continuó: "Un poni del Do que recibe su primer Dan, inclinará su cabeza en señal de gratitud; después de recibir su segundo Dan, inclinará su cabeza y sus hombros; y al llegar al tercer Dan, se inclinará hasta la cintura, y en la calle, caminará junto a la pared, para pasar desapercibido. Cuanto más grande sea la experiencia, habilidad y potencia, mayor será también su prudencia y humildad".-

Derpy se mostró plasmada, mientras reflexionaba un poco del mensaje. .-Bueno, pues, gracias, por la cinta Rainbow. Dijo, luego la tomó y la puso en su espalda.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir por unos licuados de margarita?.-

Rainbow la miro sonriente y dijo:Claro.

Y entonces, las 2 se fueron volando del pasto.

…

…

…

Derpy paseaba por Ponyville, era un día nublado. Ya no se mostraba con temor a los demás ponis. Tal vez porque simplemente los veía como ponis normales y no como gente que quería hacerla su amiga, no se entendía a ella igualmente. Qué más daba. Caminó por el pueblo, cuando se encontró a lo lejos con un unicornio de pelaje color violeta claro, ojos verdes y melena café junto a 3 amigos suyos, un macho y dos hembras. El unicornio trabajaba con ella, era nuevo en el trabajo, pero le daba timidez ir con ese unicornio, le daba timidez hablarle a algunos en el trabajo, especialmente si son nuevos, sin embargo, le parecía un poco agradable, pues ha visto que siempre le hablaba a todo el mundo y ayudaba de vez en cuando a la gente, supuso que tal vez era alguien de confianza, y que podría hacerse su amiga. Galopó hacia él, se ponía nerviosa con cada paso, "no te pongas así, el es de fiar", se decía a ella misma. Trató de no ponerse nerviosa, le parecía ridículo, pero lo sentía. Pero de pronto, vio que el unicornio miró atrás y vio a Derpy. El equino de color violeta le susurró algo a sus amigos que tenían en frente de él y luego comenzaron a irse, "no se vayan", Derpy supuso que el unicornio se fue porque la creía rara, como los demás ponis. Empezó a sentir que era rara. Ni siquiera los ponis más buenos le querían hablar, terminó por sentarse en la pared en la que se apoyaba el unicornio, y comenzó a llorar, "tal vez sí sea rara, tal vez si sea molesta para la gente", comenzó a salirse una lágrima de su rostro. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo las compras, caminaba por el pueblo cuando vio a la pegaso bizca llorando cerca de una pared.

-Derpy, ¿Qué te pasa?. Corrió hacia ella con las bolsas de compras en su espalda, ninguna se le cayó.-

-¿Porqué estas así?-

Derpy quedó en silencio por un tiempo hasta que decidió responder.

-Es que… traté de hablarle a una poni, pero me ignoró y me dejó sola.-

-¿Y tú que le prestas atención a ese semental?-

-Es que… me hace sentir que soy rara.-

-Derpy, tú no eres rara. Rainbow la consoló poniendo su cabeza en sus hombros mientras ella lloraba.-

-Derpy, estamos en público, ya no llores en serio.-

Derpy se rió un poco y trató de dejar de llorar.

-Mira, que alguien te haya ignorado no te hace rara, no dejes que él ni nadie te haga pensar que eres algo que no.-

Derpy de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, o lo que sea que sintiera.

-No llores, mira, ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras? ¿Eso te animaría un poco?. .-A mí nunca me ha gustado ir de compras.-

-A mí tampoco, es que somos ponis, ¿Para qué queremos comprar ropa? De todas formas solo quería animarte.-

Derpy se rió por el comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno, pero no solo se compra ropa cuando se va de compras.-

-¿Yo qué sé? Igualmente tengo que comprar cosas como la leche y la harina, ¿Quieres venir?-

-Pues, sí, se te acompaño.- Dijo Derpy.

Entonces, las dos ponis se dirigieron a la tienda.

Mientras compraban cosas, Rainbow contaba a Derpy el cómo consiguió su cutie mark. .

-… Y entonces volé con todas mis fuerzas para llegar al aro y, ¡BOOM¡ una onda de diversos colores comenzó a mostrarse en el cielo, había hecho mi primer Sonic Rainboom.-

Derpy quedó fascinada, se preguntó si ella también podía hacer un Sonic Rainboom.

-¿Y tu cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Creía que ella iba a empezar a hablar de una forma deliberadamente rápida, pero no habló, le pareció extraño. Derpy no sabía cómo consiguió esa cutie mark, la verdad es que la odiaba, esa cutie mark no le había hecho más que traer burlas, rechazos y prejuicios de la demás gente.

-Yo… no se…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo tengo desde pequeña, no sé lo que significa.-

-Tal vez represente tu torpeza.-

Dijo Rainbow riendo un poco, pero Derpy se mostró ciertamente decaída.

-Oh, vamos Derpy, fue solo una broma, a veces una se tiene que reír de sí misma.

A Derpy no le gustaba reírse de ella misma.

-No tiene nada de malo el que no lo sepas, solo sé paciente y pronto sabrás cuál es tu vocación.-

Dijo Rainbow Dash, y ella se quedó pensando al respecto.

**Gracias por leer :3, por cierto. La historia del Karateka y su sensei no es mía, solo la "ponifiqué", fue creada por Gichin Funakoshi, fundador del estilo Shotokan en Karate.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Niños

Carrot Top había tolerado a Derpy por mucho, pero esto era algo que no podía aceptar. Green Dust le estaba pidiendo a ella si podía invitar a Derpy a una pijamada.

-¿Porqué no mamá?-

-¿Porqué no quieres invitar a otros ponis de tu escuela en vez de Derpy? Como esos Snips y Snails o…-

-Porque no les hablo mamá, además ella me agrada mucho.-

-¿Y qué tal esa Sweetie Belle?-

Green Dust mostró un rostro de timidez al oír esas palabras.

-Porque… no le hablo mucho.-

-Déjalo amor, si quiere invitar a Derpy, que lo haga.-

-Tu solo la quieres para hablar con ella.-

-Claro que me gustaría hablar con ella, pero no por eso voy a estar con ellos, porque sé que mi presencia en la pijamada lo arruinaría.-

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que venga?-

-Porque no le veo nada de malo.-

-Candy, ¡Ella agarró a nuestro pequeño¡.-

-Solo lo dejó en su casa…-

-Pero tardó tiempo, ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que no le hizo algo durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos?-

-Vamos a ver, Green Dust, ¿Derpy te hizo algo malo mientras te llevó a casa?-

-No ella no me hizo nada.- Dijo Green Dust, con cierto tono de enojo.

-¿Ves? No le hizo nada.-

Carrot Top exhaló.

-Mira, ella te prometió que no le haría nada a nuestro pequeño e incluso la protegería, ¿No?-

-Bueno, si…-

-¿Y acaso viste que le pasó algo a Green Dust después de que lo prometió? Mira, pa´que te calmes, yo le echo un ojo a Derpy, y si le hace algo, nosotros la corremos y ya está, ¿Sí?. Carrot Top se quedó pensando, hasta que dijo su conclusión.

-Está bien…-

Derpy entró al cuarto de Green Dust, tenía un cuarto con las paredes rojas, y una cama azul. Se la pasaron comiendo dulces, hablando de varias cosas infantiles y jugando videojuegos. Después vieron una película de acción de super héroes ponis, y cuando la terminaron, los dos comenzaron a sentir sueño. Se durmieron en la cama del potrillo, Green Dust usando el estómago de la pegaso como almohada, le pareció más suave que sus verdaderas almohadas. Se quedaron viendo la luna y las estrellas en la ventana que tenía Green Dust en lo alto de la pared, detrás de la cama.

-Que bonita son las estrellas de la noche, ¿No?.- Dijo Derpy

-Sí, la princesa Luna hace constelaciones bonitas, ¿Tú crees que a ella le guste el dibujo que hice de ella?- Dijo Green Dust mientras le muestra su dibujo a Derpy.

-Yo creo que a ella le encantará.-

Entonces se mantuvieron abrazados. Viendo la Luna.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto, en una parte del multiverso, 2 seres cósmicos están hablando en el cuarto del tiempo. Éra una pintura parlante en la pared del fondo del cuarto llamado Pism-o y su amigo el búho cósmico, Prism-o no le estaba hablando de forma enojada, lo decía más en un tono tranquilo pero en el que predominaba la duda.

-Han pasado 3 meses desde tu última predicción y no se ha cumplido, tú nunca te equivocas, así que sé que no lo hiciste por accidente, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Le dice la pintura, el búho está de espaldas viendo por la entrada del cuarto sin puerta viendo el infinito vacío del espacio. De pronto, a Prism-o se le viene a la mente su respuesta, y empieza a reír un poco.

-Oh… ya sé…-te preocupas por ellos ¿Verdad?-Dice Prism-o.

El búho se queda por un tiempo como si no hubiera oído esa pregunta, hasta que responde.

-Bueno… sí, quería que estuvieran preparados para la gran amenaza que se les aproxima, y pensé que 3 meses sería suficiente.-

Prism-o se ríe un poco.

-Oh, amigo, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a un universo, te entiendo.-

Los dos quedaron charlando de otras cosas, como el chisme entre dioses, cosas que a Prism-o de vez en cuando le han pedido, etc. .


	10. Chapter 10 Un error de simples potras

Candid Fire y Night Star eran las potrancas más traviesas de su pueblo, el número de diabluras que le habían hecho a otros potrillos y adultos era enorme. El molestar a sus amigos con empujones y dejar asientos gaseosos en los asientos de sus profesores era algo que les gustaba hacer a menudo. Su mamá siempre tenía quejas con las profesoras y otras madres de familia. Como ha de esperarse, ella siempre se salía de sus casillas con sus 2 potrillas. Un día, las 2 unicornios estaban jugando y corriendo por la biblioteca de su madre. .

-¡No me atrapas¡.- Le dijo la mayor, Candid Fire, a su hermana menor.

Su madre al entrar usando un aura azul mágica para abrir la puerta, se enojó mucho.

-¡Niñas¡ ¡Quedense quietas¡-

Dijo, cuando de pronto Night Star tropezó por accidente con una estantería de madera haciendo tirar varios libros y un recuerdo, ese recuerdo era un cuerno raro que se habían encontrado en el desierto en un viaje con su madre, tenía un color oscuro con degradado rojizo por la punta. Los libros y el cuerno estaban a punto de caer sobre Night Star, cuando su madre logró agarrar los libros con su magia antes de que cayeran al suelo.

-¿Ven lo que hicieron? ¡Ponganse a limpiar el desorden o ya verán¡- Dijo la poni sumamente enfadada.

-Si, mama.- Dijeron las 2 unicornios en unisono, mientras ella soltaba los libros sobre Night Star.

La potrilla se encontró entre los libros que tenía alrededor uno de logo extraño, y lo tomó con sus pezuñas.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Dijo la unicornio.

Su madre suspiro.

-Es un libro de hechizos, No quiero que lo toquen ni ninguno parecido al de la portada, ¿Entienden?- Dijo la mamá, después ella se fue cerrando la puerta con su magia.

Entonces la unicornio mayor comenzó a buscar entre los estantes otro libro parecido a ese.

-¡Listo¡ Aquí hay otro.- Dijo mientras agarraba un libro en el fondo.

-Pero mamá dijo que no los tomáramos.-

-Tú sabes que mamá a veces es exagerada, además, solo lo leeré un poco.-

Dijo la unicornio, mientras ponía el libro en el piso y lo abría en cualquier página. Cuando entre página y página que pasaba se interesó por una imagen de la silueta de un poni en color verde. Vio el texto que aparecía al aldo. "Que extrañas palabras, ¿Qué dirá?" Se preguntó a ella misma, y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

\- deferens inde… ab… extra animam…coniungit in…. corpus tuum… Faciens ex humo…. Ut ad eius renasci.-

De pronto, el cuerno tirado en el piso comenzó a brillar, mientras de la nada aparecían partes uniéndosela, haciendo el cuerpo de un equino, cuando finalmente se completó el cuerpo, el poni gritó.

-¡Mis cristales¡ ¿Dónde están mis cristales?- Las niñas comenzaron a gritar, mientras el pony las veía amenzadoramente.

De pronto, el rey recordó cuando una lagartija de color morado se la había quitado.

-¡Agh¡ ¡No puede ser¡ ¿Cómo pude perder ante tal insignificancia? Mis esclavos de cristal ahora volvieron a tener su protección que me impide volver ahí.-

Las niñas comenzaron a gritar más.

-¡Callense¡- Dijo King Sombra, mientras les hizo un hechizo que las llevó atrás, desmayándose.

De pronto, la madre abrió desesperadamente la puerta de la biblioteca preocupada, cuando se encontró con el poni de magia oscura.

-Tu eres… tu eres…-

Entonces la sombra le hizo un hechizo de desmayo, que dejó a la poni inconscniente.

-Calmate Sombra. Ahora debes tener más cuidado. Se detuvo por un momento tranquilizándose.-

\- Si causo algún alboroto, las princesas oirán de mí y me volverán a lanzar otro hechizo, o peor, usarán ese corazón de cristal contra mí, lo mejor será borrarles la memoria a estas 3 ponis, y pasar desapercibido hasta que encuentre una magía aún más poderosa para poder vencer y volver a ser el rey.-

Entonces, a las 3 ponis les hizo un hechizo para que olvidarán este momento mientras estaban inconscientes, vio un libro de magia sumamente avanzada tirado en el piso, supuso que le podría servir, así que lo tomó, desapareció como sombra y se dirigió a un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto. Al llegar a un monte de pasto color verde. Reapareció en su forma equina y comenzó a tramar su plan.

-Vamos a ver, necesito de un poder mayor para acabar con ese escudo.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzó a revisar el libro por la página en la que estaba abierta. Cuando se encontró con un hechizo que le interesó, arriba del hechizo de resurrección con el poni de color verde, había un hechizo llamado, "Hechizo de posesión de cuerpo".

-Tal vez absorbiendo el cuerpo de un ser podamos tener la energía suficiente como para ser mayor que la magía de bondad del escudo, pero ¿A quién poseería?-

Se quedó pensando al respecto.

-¡Eso es¡ A Discord el Dios del Caos, uno de los 12 dioses de la destrucción según los libros de cosmología y filosofía antiguos. Si poseo su cuerpo, ¡Nuestra energía combinada será lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir su escudo!-Dijo el Rey Sombra.

-¿Pero dónde estará? Será fácil engañar a esa criatura pero muy difícil es el encontrarlo.-

Se dijo a sí mismo, la última vez que lo vio (no sabe hace cuanto tiempo fue) estaba causando estragos en Ponyville.

-¡Eso és¡ ¡Ponyville¡-

De modo que el poni volvió a tomar su forma de sombra y se dirigió hacia Ponyville.

…

…

…

-¡Vamos Discord¡-

Le dijo Fluttershy de una forma pasiva a Discord, mientras el cargaba con una canasta de sándwiches y un tapete. Estaban haciendo un picnic con la mascota de Fluttershy, el conejo Angel. Mientras se sentaban al lado del Bosque Everfree en un tapete de cuadros rojos y blancos, comenzaron a comer en el día cálido. Discord se la pasaba muy bien en ese momento, sentada con su amiga Fluttershy, aunque no le caía muy bien Angel, ya que el conejo era algo molesto, pero bueno, con tal de que no tocara su sándwich, no le haría nada a él. De pronto, una sombra apareció detrás de él, ninguno de los 3 presentes la noto, la sombra comenzó a hacer unos murmullos, pero tampoco la escucharon, y de pronto, el cuerpo de Discord comenzó a sufrir cambios. Ahora tenía de color negro toda su piel, y sus ojos los tenía ahora en forma de un rectángulo inclinado, además de un cambio en el color de sus ojos a verdes, del cuerpo ahora salían llamas de color negro, King Sombra había poseído a Discord.

-¡Ja, lo hice¡ ¡Ahora nada puede detenerme¡-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Una pony se le quedaba viendo confundida.

-Me siento más poderoso, más letal, ¡Me siento invencible¡.- Rio King Sombra en el cuerpo de Discord.

-Me parece bueno eso, Discord.- Dijo Fluttershy con una voz de tono bajo.

-¡Ja! Veamos qué tan bueno te parece, ¡cuando combine el poder de este Dios y de mí¡-

Entonces, King Sombra, trató de sacar todo su poder y el de Discord combinados, levantando sus brazos, para usar la energía que soltara contra la pegaso. Se concentró y concentró, pero al alzar los brazos contra ella un dolor de cabeza es lo único que logró, tanto que se cayó al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Se dijo él mismo.

"Mmm…. Tal vez la energía de Discord no era de magia oscura como sospeché, no puede ser" Se dijo decepcionado.

Fluttershy se mostró un poco enfadada por lo que Discord le quería hacer. ..-Bueno, aun así, su magia me sigue haciendo sentir más que poderoso, todavía me sirve para muchas cosas, tal vez aún pueda destruir el escudo, pero antes debo de controlar este poder.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo la pegaso de color amarillo.

-Oh, de nada, ¡Solo que te voy a hacer esto¡.- Dijo Sombra, mientras alzaba la punta su garra izquierda de su brazo derecho, pensaba destruir a Fluttershy con un hechizo, pero por accidente le dio al cesto de sándwiches, ni siquiera hizo un hechizo de destrucción, sólo hizo que se aventaran contra la poni de pelo rosado. La poni comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, mientras aún tenía sándwiches en su nariz. Angel miró a Discord con reprobación, y se llevó a Fluttershy arrastrándola con a su casa.

-¡No puede ser¡ ¡Ni siquiera hize el hechizo que pensé¡ Bueno, tendré que usar este pueblo como centro de entrenamiento para prácticar mi magia.- Dijo, mientras miraba a Ponyville con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ligera risa.

Si había algo que le gustaba a Sombra, era ver a los demás ponis sufrir, y eso era lo que haría en el pueblo.

**Gracias por leerlo :3, por cierto. Para que quede claro. La madre de Night Star y Candid Fire es una especie de maga avanzada, por eso tiene este tipo de hechizos. Se necesita poca magia para hacer algunos hechizos, pero para todos Se necesita una sabiduría y madurez necesaria para usarlos, por eso solo pocas personas los pueden usar.**


	11. Chapter 11 La promesa cumplida

-¡Felicidades Derpy¡ Finalmente lo conseguiste.-

Dijo Rainbow, mientras le otorgaba a Derpy su cinta negra. Y ella, inclinó su cabeza abajo y aceptó con gratitud la cinta.

-Sin duda me dejaste impresionada Derpy, un pony normal le toma un año conseguir su cinta negra, pero tú lo lograste en 3 meses. Me atrevo a decir que tienes un potencial mayor que el mío.-

-Gracias Rainbow.-

Y también gracias por cumplir tu promesa, ojalá fuera la mayoría como tú, yo solo me he encontrado con gente hipócrita y odiosa. Dijo la pegaso grisácea con un tono enojado.

-Derpy… sigues teniendo rencor dentro de ti, eres una poni buena, y te digo en serio que si dejas que te impulse ese sentimiento harás cosas que después lamentarás.-

Derpy se volteó de ella y giró sus ojos, como si estuviera oyendo cualquier otro sermón.

-Bueno, como sea. Dijo Derpy, esto hizo enojar un poco a Rainbow.-

-…y volviendo a tu elemento, supongo que ahora puedes volver a representar el elemento de la lealtad, ha de sentirse genial representar un elemento, ¿No?-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso olvidas de lo que está hecho el elemento?. Dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono sereno –

-Amm… Sí.-

-Eso es de primaria Derpy.-

-Oh, entonces sí le tenía que prestar atención a la maestra después de todo.- Dijo Derpy, soltando una pequeña risa.

Rainbow suspiró.

-El elemento de la lealtad está hecho por toda la lealtad que hay en todos los ponis, al igual que el elemento de la generosidad, que está hecho de la generosidad de todos los ponis, y con los demás elementos sucesivamente. Cuando yo llevo mi elemento, estoy llevando conmigo a la lealtad de todos los ponis. La única forma de quitarle a un elemento su poder es eliminando todo rastro que hay de él en los ponis. Si un día, la gente deja de ser feliz, el elemento de la risa poco a poco irá perdiendo su poder, lo mismo sucede con los demás elementos.-

-Ohhh… y, ¿Cómo funciona el elemento de la magia?-

-El elemento de la magia se forma de la magia que hay en todos los ponis, pero si no hay bondad en los ponis, no habrá magia en ellos, la magía se crea a parte de los otros elementos: La lealtad, la amabilidad, la risa, la generosidad y la honestidad. Twilight lo representa porque nació teniendo a los demás elementos en su corazón, y luego entrenó sus habilidades mágicas durante casi toda su vida teniendo a la Princesa Celestia como maestra. Y ahora como princesa, es la poni más mágica que todos, incluso más que las princesas…-

En eso, hubo un temblor de unos segundos que las tambaleó un poco. Unos gritos se oían en Ponyville, voltearon a ver y notaron que estaba siendo destruida.


	12. Chapter 12 La ira liberada

Se dirigieron al pueblo, eran momentos de terror ahora, veían como los ponis trataban de huir mientras sus casas eran destruidas, pronto se encontraron con Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack.

-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Esa no es la sombra de la que nos habló Twilight?!- Gritó Applejack.

Tenían que comunicarse con tonos altos debido al gran ruido que se esuchaba.

-¡Ese es Discord¡- Gritó Fluttershy.

-¿¡Qué¡?-

-¡Vi como se transformaba en esa sombra¡-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo¡ ¿Cómo dijo Twilight que la llamáramos?- Dijo Applejack.

-¡Rarity¡ ¡Teletransportate hasta el castillo¡.- Gritó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Pero me costará mucha magia¡-

-¡Si no lo haces, esas sombra destruirá todo¡-

-Oh, está bien, pero necesito concentrarme.-

Después de un tiempo de concentración, Rarity logró desaparecer y aparecer en la sala del castillo.

-¡Twilight¡.- Gritó la pony, entonces, comenzó a buscarla, sorprendió a varios guardias y le preguntaron qué era lo que querían.

-¡Necesito a Twilight¡ ¡Una sombra ataca Ponyville¡.- Les gritó.

-Ahora no lo puede ver.- Dijo el guardia.

-¡No, déjenme en paz yo soy su amiga¡.- Dijo Rarity, mientras los guardias le bloqueaban el paso.

Mientras tanto, las ponis ayudaban a los que estaban siendo afectados por la sombra.

-Yo contendré a la sombra para hacer tiempo.- Dijo Derpy

-¡¿Estás… .Derpy salió volando antes de que Rainbow le preguntara si estaba loca.- Derpy le dio una patada en el rostró que mandó volando a la sombra.

-Oh… entonces alguien es lo suficientemente tonta como para retarme.- Dijo la sombra con una risa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, Rarity aún seguía con los guardias.

-¡Twilight¡ ¡Twilight¡.-

Mientras tanto, la unicornio que estaba arreglándose para otra junta real oyó a Rarity en un piso de abajo. Se teletransportó a ese piso y vio a Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-

-¡Es la sombra¡ ¡Es la sombra¡.-

Dijo la unicornio de una forma histérica.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Entonces la princesa le ordenó a los guardias con un tono de paranoia que la dejaran y entonces se dirigieron hacia Ponyville. Mientras tanto, Derpy estaba ya muy herida. Aún con su velocidad esa sombra fue capaz de acertarle varios hechizos de tortura. Comenzó a sentirse sumamente cansada, mientras veía como esa sombra se reía de ella. Trató de volverse a parar, pero esa sombra la aplastó con su pie izquierdo. Finalmente Twilight estaba con sus 5 amigas.

-Bueno, ¡Ponganse los elementos rápido¡- Dijo Twilight, por suerte.

Las 5 ponis lo tenían guardado junto a ellas, habían seguido siempre el consejo de Twilight.

-¡Oye Monstruo¡ ¡Deja a nuestra amiga¡- Dijo la unicornio, mientras veía a la sombra.

La sombra mostró su rostro a las ponis, y Twilight se quedó confundida.

Pero no era tiempo para confuciones.

Comenzaron a usar los elementos de la armonía. Los 6 comenzaron a iluminarse para mostrar su magia y Las ponies comenzaron a levitar. Cuando de pronto, el de Pinkie se apagó, haciendo que todas cayeran. Pinkie no era digna del elemento de la risa.

-¡Pinkie¡- Gritó Twilight, mientras tanto la sombra se rió.

Ya no podían usar los elementos de la armonía. Derpy logró arrodillarse y ver a sus amigas.

"Maldición,he sido una maldita bola de basura en la pelea. ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada bien¡, ¡¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada bien?- Tránquila Derpy, no te debes enojar- ¡Y qué más da si me enojo¡ ¡Nunca en mi vida he podido enojarmme como debe ser¡ ¡Todo este tiempo tuver que ser una maldita buena niña, ¡PARA QUE¡ ¡De que sirve si me enojo solo una vez¡ ¡Maldita sea!¿que pasara?¡-"

Derpy comenzó a tener un ataque de ira que la estaba dominando, comenzaron a oírse rayos de las nubes, uno dio justo cerca de ella, otro también pero en el lado izquierdo, su cabello y cola levitaron por un momento, pero luego descendieron, luego volvieron a ascender, alrededor de ella aparecía una aura de color dorada, al mismo tiempo que de su cuerpo se mostraban rayos

"¿¡Que pasará si me enojo solo una vez¡?!Todos los chistes de mí que tuve que aguantar¡ !Todos los rechazos¡ ¡Maldita sea¡".

Las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaron a desaparecer, de nuevo unos rayos cerca de ella dieron contra el suelo. Poco a poco, su cabello comenzó a levantarse. Volteó a ver a la sombra, estaba mirando a Rainbow Dash y su rostro atemorizado, cuando de repente el monstruo la pisó. No podía más, la pegaso dio un fuerte gritó de ira, su cabello comenzó a levitar, su aura dorada se intensificó, su cutie mark había cambiado, ahora se mostraba en su flanco izquierdo una imagen de un cabello largo de puntas de color amarillo. Formó un hoyo gigante en donde estaba, y el escenario de pronto comenzó a cambiar de color. Sus pupilas habían desaparecido por completo, y salían rayos de ella. El super saiyajin legendario había surgido.

…

…

…

La atención de Sombra fue capturada por el grito de esa poni. Cuando dejó de bramar, se mostró con unos cambios diferentes a como la recordaba. De pronto, desapareció en un parpadeo.

"¿A dónde fue esa poni?" Pensó Sombra.

De pronto sintió un golpe increíblemente fuerte en la nunca que lo mandó a volar. Cuando se recuperó, comenzó a ver a la poni, mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Sombra se enojó por el golpe de la pegaso. Estaba por mandarle un hechizo con su dedo, pero luego volvió a desaparecer y a aparecer justo enfrente de él sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. La poni comenzó a darle un rodillazo en el estómago para luego de forma monstruosamente rápida dar unos golpes y patearlo y aventarlo. Cayó en el suelo limpio, donde no había ponis, ni casas ni nada. "No, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo esa poni tiene este poder?" Sombra se enfureció y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a alejar todo lo que había alrededor de él. Ponis, casas e incluso llego a alejar a Derpy. Terminó siendo arrojada chocando con la chimenea de una casa para quedar en el suelo. La poni solo se levantó como si nada, de su boca salía sangre. Pero ella la lamió y la tragó con un rostro siniestro de alegría. Sombra vio al pony, quedó atemorizado e impresionado.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer con esta poni?"

Gritó y generó una onda de energía de color negro de sus patas delanteras. Pero tardó demasiado y la pegaso le dio una patada antes de que pudiera terminar.

"No, yo tengo el poder de uno de los Dioses de la Destrucción, se supone que debería ser invencible"

Entonces, recibió otro golpe que lo aventó afuera del pueblo y caído en el pasto. La pegaso comenzó a generar una bola hecha de energía color verde. Se la lanzó a Sombra y la recibió entera. El monstruo había recibido mucho daño. "Maldición, ¿Qué hago? Se supone que con este cuerpo puedo crear cualquier cosa, debería estar ganando." Pensó. Agarró a la pony con su magía. Pero aún no sabía cómo usarla, la pegaso fácilmente se liberó de su encantamiento con unos movimientos bruscos.

"Vamos Sombra, concentrate".

Entonces King Sombra se concentró y logró mantener por un tiempo más prolongado a la poni. Luego movió su mano hacia abajo y la pegaso fue aventada de forma cruel al suelo, luego volvió a subir y bajar el brazo y la pegaso quedó en el suelo otra vez.

"Sí, lo estoy logrando"

Pensó el monstruó color negro, pero luego se desconcentró,y la pegaso se libró del encantamiento. A una velocidad sin precedentes que el haya visto se vengó dándole una patada que lo elevó a los cielos. Luego voló hacia arriba y le dio un golpe en el estómago con sus dos pezuñas, haciéndolo caer de forma estrepitosa al pasto. La pegaso rió maliciosamente al ver a su contrincante tirado. -Voy a disfrutar el hacerte pedazos. Dijo, para sorpresa del monstruo, sí es que él lo era en este momento. Sombra mostró miedo, pero luego lo cambió por ira.

-¡Yo te enseñaré- usó su pata y agarró a Derpy con el poder de Discord- a respetarme niña!- Y la aventó a una roca del tamaño de una montaña.

Sombra después se fue con ella preparando una onda hecha de energía. Pero solo llegó a ser pateado y ser devuelto al pasto.

"Bueno, al menos Discord sí que es resistente" Pensó Sombra.

La pegaso fue hacia donde estaba y comenzó a verlo desde arriba volando con sus alas. Mientras preparaba otra onda de energía verde. "Ahora no caeré en tus poderes" Dijo mientras preparaba también una onda de energía desde el suelo. Cuando ella lo lanzó, Sombra arrojó su onda de energía. Las dos ondas chocaron y comenzaron a hacer un duelo de poderes.

"No importa qué tan poderosa sea esa poni. Yo tengo el poder de uno de los dioses de la Destrucción, no hay nadie en este universo más poderoso que Discord".

Cuando oyó que la pegaso volvía a bramar y su bola le estaba ganando a su onda de energía.

-¿Qué?-

Dijo Sombra mientras veía como su onda era destruida y la bola de energía se dirigía hacia él.

Al sufrir los daños de la energía de su rival, terminó sumamente adolorido, casi no se podía levantar. La pegaso quedó inconsciente, había usado una cantidad importante de sus energías, y volvió a su estado normal. Su cutie mark volvió a mostrarse como unas burbujas, cayó directo al pasto desde el aire. Sombra casi no se podía mover, pero logró hacer unos chasquidos haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar. Derpy quedó acostada en el pasto.


	13. Chapter 13 Una pregunta

Celestia se levantó con ojos de color rojo, pero no se podía volver a dormir. Esa alarma tonta que le compró Luna era tan ruidosa que ya no tenía sueño, comenzó a ir al balcón de su ventana y con su magia levantó el sol. Después se dirigió a desayunar. Aún somnolienta, le pidió a su chef italiano Spaguetti Bolognesa que le preparara unos hot cakes con canela y leche caliente. El chef asintió con gusto y se puso a cocinar. Mientras tanto, Celestia se disponía a leer el periódico.

-¡Hermana¡- Gritó Luna mientras corría a ella.

-¿Que pasa Luna?-

-Tia, acabo de ver al supersaiyajin legendario mientras miraba por mí telescopio.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Creo que ya lo sabe.-

Celestia suspiró. Lo mejor sería decirle de una vez su verdad, pues ya sabe sobre su poder, ¿Qué más dará el ocultarlo?, lo más correcto es el tratar de decirle que controle la energía que tiene dentro.

-Les diré a los guardias que traigan a Derpy al castillo.-

-Yo les digo.- Dijo Luna, mientras se dirigía con un soldado. Celestia vio que su desayuno estaba listo, por ahora comenzó a disfrutar de él.

…

…

…

\- Miren, está despertando.-

Fueron las primeras palabras que Derpy escuchó en el día. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio lo veía todo borroso, pero luego las imágenes se ponían cada vez más claras, frente a ella estaban Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Twilight, todas, mostrándose preocupadas.

-Umm… ¿Qué pasó?.¿Vencimos a Discord? ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash? -Tranquila Derpy, está algo lesionada, pero se pondrá bien. Dijo Rarity. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la cama azul de la biblioteca de Twilight,

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Te trajimos después de que… te convertiste en eso.- Dijo Rarity.

La pegaso se mostró confundida.

-¿En qué?-

-Aún no sé lo que es, pero tu energía se incrementó de una forma que yo jamás había visto alguna vez, no tu magia, si no a tu energía Ki.-

Las 5 ponis la miraron confundida. Twilight exhaló.

-La energía Ki es el flujo vital de energía que forma parte de todo ser vivo, es una energía que fluye continuamente por la Naturaleza. Esta fuerza es una energía tangible, su foco está en el centro del cuerpo.-

Derpy comenzó a reflexionar por un tiempo sobre eso.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió?- Dijo Applejack.

-No, nada. Ahora solo quiero descansar.-

-Me dio mucho miedo cuando te volviste eso, parecías tan oscura.-

Dijo Fluttershy temblando un poco. Twilight mientras tanto se puso a buscar en su biblioteca cualquier cosa que hablara sobre esto, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando se encontró en una caja el nuevo paquete de libros que había pedido. De pronto, oyó que tocaron la puerta. Twilight fue a abrir, eran dos guardias reales. .-Princesa Twilight, la Princesa Celestia pide traer a Derpy Hooves al castillo, su energía se sentía tan fuerte que nos fue fácil saber que aquí se hallaba.

-¿A Derpy? ¿Será por cómo se transformó ayer?- Pregunto Applejack.

-Tal vez quiera preguntarle sobre su poder.- Dijo Rarity.

-Ya voy…- Dijo Derpy, la pegaso se levantó de su cama y acompañó a los guardias allá.

…

…

…

.-¡Maldición¡ ¿Cómo pude perder ante eso? Yo debí ganar, si hubiera una forma de mezclar este poder y el mío, ¡Habría destruido a esa pony!- Dijo King Sombra, mientras estaba en un lugar completamente vacío, lleno de pasto verde y árboles.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero eso era algo que no le interesaba a Sombra. Agarró de nuevo el libró que había hurtado y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Debe haber aquí algo que me ayude.- Dijo, pero no encontraba nada, estaba a punto de rendirse y quejarse aún más, cuando se encontró con un hechizo interesante.

-Hechizo de transformación de la energía en energía Ki, tal vez, si uso este hechizo ¡Pueda entrar al castillo al reemplazar mi magia oscura por Ki y así entrar al reino de Cristal! ¡Porque el escudo solo destruye las energías oscuras¡ No solo eso, si convierto mi magia y la de Discord en energía Ki, ¡Se podrán unir al fin y me volveré aún más poderoso!- Dijo, cuando leyó que más abajo había otro hechizo que le serviría bastante: Hechizo de absorción de energía.

-¡Sí¡, Si absorbo la energía de los seres más poderosos, no solo el reino de cristal, ¡Si no que Equestria entera será mía¡ Y al fin… podré vengarme de esa poni, y después me alimentaré de su energía.- Pero primero necesito absorber la energía para después transformarla en energía Ki. Dijo, mientras elaboraba su malvado plan en su mente, y hacía una risa malvada.

Se dirigió primero al reino de los Changelings.

**Gracias por leer, cualquier duda que tengas por más me la puedes dejar como review, lo que menos quiero es que esto se vea como algo incoherente.**


	14. Chapter 14- Y su respuesta

Cuando Derpy llegó al castillo, los guardias la dirigieron al lugar de los tronos de las Princesas. Al abrir la gran puerta, caminó por un tapete rojo hasta llegar al trono. Comenzó a sentir timidez, tenía miedo de que algo le hiciera si hacía algo, "no seas tonta, ella es una hembra bastante buena" se dijo a sí misma, pero no se lograba quitar la tímidez. La princesa parecía algo deprimida, se preguntó qué era lo que tendría.

-Derpy. Dijo la princesa.-

-Veras, hace mucho tiempo vino un grupo de alienígenas a este planeta, eran equinos como nosotros, pero sus habilidades eran totalmente diferentes, tenían una cola de mono, y podían volar sin el uso de alas, también eran muy fuertes y rápidos. Esos ponis comenzaron a invadir Equestria, querían dominar el reino, al igual que los demás reinos. Pero uno de esos ponis se enamoró de una pegaso de color celeste, trató de detener la guerra, pero se le negó. Se rebeló contra su propia raza para proteger a la mujer que amaba y a su hogar que corría peligro. Con su ayuda, pudimos hacer que esos ponis abandonaran el planeta. Y el poni alienígena se quedó aquí con la mujer que amaba, la embarazó, pero su vida no duró suficiente para su hija. Resultó que el aire de este planeta le estaba haciendo daño poco a poco, murió en un hospital del planeta. Sin embargo su hija cuando nació, no presentó problemas al respirar el aire de aquí, probablemente por los genes que tenía de su madre, aun así, padeció estrabismo, los doctores se dijeron que no se debía a nada fuera de lo normal, nació con estrabismo de una forma común a los demás ponis que la padecen. Por otro lado, comenzó a comportarse de una forma muy agresiva esa bebe pegaso, a tal grado que yo tuve que intervenir de una vez. Traté de controlar a la potra con un hechizo de levitación, pero logró liberarse de mi hechizo con unos movimientos bruscos, haciendo que accidentalmente cayera a un barranco. Traté de salvarla, pero solo me encontré con la pegaso inconsciente. Me di cuenta entonces, que aún guardaba sorpresas esa poni. Durante su estancia aquí, su padre nos contó de una historia acerca de que cada 1000 años aparece el super saiyajin legendario, que es un saiyajin que supera a los demás por su fuerza, yo ya había visto hace mucho a ese saiyajin de ser así, pero no creí al principio que esa bebé fuera el supersaiyajin legendario, pero después, comencé a analizarlo: La pony nació con una fuerza tal que a sus primeros días obtenía una gran cantidad de poder, después recordé la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que supuse haber visto a un super saiyajin legendario… realmente había pasado 1 milenio, e igual consideré el carácter de la bebé, a diferencia de los demás saiyajins, el super saiyajin legendario estaba lleno de ira y maldad, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, con deseos de destrucción tal y como lo había mostrado la pegaso hace poco, podía ser que en verdad fuera ese saiyajin, después de todo, causaba tanta destrucción como su padre había podido hacer pero a tan temprana edad. Entonces, me di cuenta que por lógica al tener un gran poder, su cutie mark tendría que ver con su forma supersaiyajin, y ella, como todas las potras, empezaría a buscarla hasta que finalmente la encontrará. No podía permitir la catástrofe que sucedería si ella se llegara a transformar a su forma legendaria, me tomó mucha magia pero finalmente lo logré, decidí ponerle una cutie mark falsa: Una fila de burbujas, así ya no tendría que buscar su cutie mark y nunca tendría que transformarse, pero quedaba algo: su carácter. Me puse a pensar en eso cuando después de ponerle esa cutie mark en su costado, noté que la pegaso estaba despertando, y en vez de mostrar deseos de caos y violencia, mostraba una inocente sonrisa, empezé a analizarla pero la bebé mostraba más ternura que ira, no lo pude creer, quizás el golpe que la dejó inconsciente en el barranco le había hecho algo a su cabeza, haciendo que olvidara todo y cambiara su personalidad a una más inocente, por último le pedí a su madre cuando lo entregué que por el bien de su hija y de todos los habitantes del planeta la alejara de cualquier tipo de eventos violentos.-

Celestia suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Derpy… esa bebé eres tú.- Dijo con tono decidido.

Derpy quedó en silencio, mientras la miraba y reflexionaba. Comenzó a emitir sonidos de tristeza. Celestia pensó que iba a llorar, pero después comenzó a lanzar gruñidos.

-Entonces, ¡todos lo que me pasó, todo lo que soporté¡ ¿¡Fue su culpa!? Todas esas burlas, ¡Por usted no me pude enojar nunca¡ ¡Por usted fui rechazada por mi cutie mark¡. Dijo, mientras su cabello comenzaba a levitar y luego a descender. .-Derpy, tranquilízate, por favor….-

-¡Usted fue la que hizo que mi vida fuera horrible¡ ¡Usted fue la que me hizo una tonta¡ ¡Por usted no hago nada bien¡.-

-Derpy, lo hice porque…- Dijo la princesa sumamente preocupada.

Pero fue interrumpida con un grito de ira de Derpy. Hizo un hoyo gigante en el suelo, el escenario comenzó a cambiar de color y su aura dorada apareció.

-¡Te destruiré¡.

…

…

…

Twilight y sus amigas seguían hablando sobre la sorpresa que Twillight había encontrado.

-¿Qué es una qué?- Dijo Rarity

-Una suspersaiyajin legendario, este es diferente a otros supersaiyajin, se dice que aparece uno cada 1000 años y su poder es ilimitado, aunque no es seguro, porque libera energía Ki como si no tuviera límites.-

-Por Celestia…- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Hay otra cosa que debamos saber?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ah, si… la sombra que apareció ayer… no es con la que soñé. –

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las 4 ponis en unisono.

-No lo es, tenía una forma más grande, y tenía puntas en los hombros, además la energía que yo sentí de él no era absolutamente nada con Discord ayer.-

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!.- Dijo Applejack.

-No, él no era la sombra con la que soñé, tenía un poder aún más grande, por eso les dije que necesitábamos el máximo de todos los elementos.- Dijo Twilight .

-¿Tú crees que Derpy podrá vencerle a esa sombra si aparece?- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo creo que ni siquiera su poder sea capaz de ganarle a esa cosa, pero si aparece podríamos…-

-¡¿Y qué más da si aparece?¡- Dijo Pinkie Pie, que estaba lejos de ellas, con su pelo totalmente caído, sentada en un rincón llorando.

-No podemos usar los elementos, yo lo arruiné todo, si hubiera sido más amable, con Derpy… nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Dijo la pony, antes creía que esa sombra no existiría, pero por lo visto anteriormente cometió un gran error. Twilight fue con ella y la consoló con su pata derecha.

-Tránquila, el llevar un elemento es una gran responsabilidad….-

-Una a la que yo no pude controlar, y ahora Equestria está condenada por mí culpa, soy una idiota.- Dijo Pinkie llorando.

-Descuida, tu problema no es el que seas irresponsable, lo que pasa es que no llegas a aceptar los defectos de todos los ponis.-

-Sí Pinkie, sé que Derpy llega a veces a ser molesta, pero no por eso le amargarás la vida, además, la verdad tú también llegas a ser algo molesta.- Dijo Applejack

-Si, lo sé, hay veces en que alguna amiga no va a mi fiesta, o veces en las que me ignoran, porque sé que yo les resulto molesta, pero lo único que trato siempre es de sacarles una sonrisa, no sé porque se quieren alejar de mí.-

-¿Sabes? Creo que Derpy también se sentía así.- Dijo Twilight.

-Oye Pinkie, sé que llegan a ser molestas Derpy y tú pero por una vez que las ignoremos no significa que las odiemos, a veces Rarity me habla por teléfono y yo no le contesto porque estoy ocupada descansando en mi campo, pero eso no significa que yo no la quiera. Es solo que ustedes necesitan aprender a no esperar que las demás ponis como sean como ustedes-

\- Y sucedía que ella también era muy rencorosa, se mostraba triste cada que la ignorábamos una que otra vez. Dijo Twilight

-Sí, pero ella también a veces lo hacía, solo que es de esas ponis que no les gusta verse a sí mismas.- Dijo Applejack.

-Y con lo de no ser el elemento ya, te diré algo; va a haber veces en que cometas errores, pero tú eres la que decide si huír de ellos, o aprender de ellos y enfrentarlos.- Dijo Twilight, mientras miró a Pinkie Pie, entonces, su pelo volvió a esponjarse y se animó.

-Decido enfrentarlo.-

**Gracias por leer ., y recuerda que cualquier duda que tengas me la puedes dejar como review.**


	15. Chapter 15 La consecuencia de un rencor

Celestia chocó con la ventana del castillo después de ser arrojada por Derpy, mientras caía directo a la tierra. La alicornio logró teletransportarse a salvo más arriba teniendo el control del aire. Cuando de pronto Derpy apareció. "Tendré que llevarla a un lugar más lejos para que no destruya todo". Pensó la Princesa, de modo que trató de correr al lado opuesto de la ciudad de Canterlot. Cuando Derpy la agarró por el estómago y la lanzó. La princesa volvió a tomar el control de su vuelo, estaba lista para pelear con la poni. Comenzó a lanzarle un hechizo de hielo con su cuerno pero este Derpy lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en su panza para luego ser rematada con otro golpe en la espalda haciéndola caer hasta la tierra. Derpy se dirigía hacia ella, pero Celestia logró hacer un hechizo de escudo grande, que logró contener a Derpy, el escudo la cubría a ella y parte de la tierra. Cuando Derpy comenzó a golpear fuertemente el escudo haciendo que se rompiera, la princesa logró teletransportarse a otro lugar antes de que se rompiera por completo. Luego le lanzó un hechizo de ataque con su cuerno color arcoíris. Derpy también sacó una onda de energía de color verde y lo lanzó a la princesa. Iban muy emparejados, cuando la princesa se cansó de contener el poder, poco a poco la onda se acercó hacia ella hasta darle. La mandó a caer en la tierra otra vez. Estaba muy cansada, pero con un hechizo de rehabilitación se preparó para el combate. Fue con ella y fingió que le iba a dar un golpe en frente cuando para luego teletransportarse detrás de ella y darle un ataque por la espalda. La pony cayó pero rápidamente se recompuso y antes de que Celestia se diera cuenta tenía su pata delantera dándole un golpe en el estómago que la mandó a volar hasta chocar con una montaña. Luego Derpy la pateó e hizo que la princesa atravesara toda la montaña hasta el otro lado. Celestia cayó en el suelo. No tenía suficiente energía para otro hechizo de rehabilitación, pero consiguió hacer un escudo de color azul que detuvo por un tiempo a la pegaso, mientras ella volvía a generarle grietas, cuando estaba a punto de romperlo, Celestia reaccionó y antes de que diera otro golpe le dio un hechizo de ataque, haciendo que la pegaso volara. Estaba cansada, trató de respirar un poco mientras la saiyajin venía hacia ella y, estaba volviendo a recuperar sus energías, cuando la pegaso apareció atravesando el lado inferior de la montaña y dándole una fuerte patada que la mandó hacia arriba y más cerca de Canterlot, y antes de que reaccionara ella le dio otro golpe que la mandó al suelo, ya en la tierra trató de acomodarse pero fue sorprendida por otro golpe que la mando a la calle del pueblo. Tenía que protegerlo. Así que de forma rápida le gritó a todos que evacuaran cuando Derpy le dio otra patada. Por suerte la princesa pudo reaccionar rápido para hacer otro escudo. Por mientras, varios ciudadanos la escucharon y comenzaron a evacuar mientras le decían a todos que hicieran lo mismo. De pronto, Celestia logró hacer una vez más un hechizo de rehabilitación. Le sirvió cuando Derpy rápidamente rompió el escudo que con cada hechizo se hacía más débil por alguna razón, o será que ella mientras más peleaba más fuerte se hacía. Aún así, la Princesa recibió un golpe que la mandó a chocar con una casa que aún no había sido evacuada, había dos potrillos y una poni mayor al lado de ella. La pegaso gris preparaba otra onda de energía, Celestia usó gran parte de sus fuerzas y creó un escudo de color verde que abarcó toda la casa. El escudo logró contenerlo pero se rompió al choque con la onda. La Princesa después hizo con su cuerno un hechizo de ataque que volvió a arrojar a la pegaso, haciendo que chocara con otros edificios ya evacuados. Celestia les dijo que evacuaran rápido cuando otra onda de energía color verde comenzó a destruir los edificios por la parte inferior, Celestia trató de teletransportarse, pero la onda le dio antes de que completara hacerlo. Chocó con otro edificio haciendo que todos los bloques de construcción cayeran arriba de ella.

…

…

…

Green Dust no podía creer que estaba en Canterlot, la ciudad donde viven las princesas, podría ir allá y conocerlas. Había ido con sus padres a un pequeño viaje de 3 días por su cumpleaños. Veía las casas que tenían un acabado hermoso fascinado. Cuando de pronto, un semental de cabello refinado color rojo, monóculo en su ojo y de pelaje blanco les gritó que salieran de aquí rápido mientras el huía. La familia quedó perpleja, luego oyeron varios estruendos, Green Dust comenzó a ver que Derpy estaba volando dándole una bola verde a la princesa Celestia, una alicornio que admiraba mucho, ¿Porqué ella lo haría? Green Dust fue con ella, aunque sus padres lo persiguirían diciendo que regresara. Cuando llegó a la escena de la pelea, la Princesa estaba sobre un montón de pedazos de un edificio destruido mientras Derpy volaba y rápidamente la agarraba del cuello sosteniéndola, ahora las dos estaban en el aire, preparando una onda de energía, estaba a punto de usarla contra la alicornio cuando Green Dust comenzó a llorar.

-¡Señorita Derpy¡- Gritó el potrillo llorando.

Derpy logró escuchar ese sonido, haciendo que por un tiempo se distrajera, luego volvió a la acción y gritó más fuerte su nombre.

-¡Señorita Derpy¡ ¿Porqué golpea a la princesa Celstia?- Gritó entre sollozos.

Al final, el amor pudo más que ella, comenzó a distraerse, mientras poco a poco su fase de saiyajin desaparecía. Sus pupilas comenzaban a volver a su lugar y su aura desaparecía, lentamente comenzó a recobrar consciencia. Volvió a su fase normal después de unos segundos gracias a Green Dust, que ahora lo miraba. Más luego sintió que tenía algo en el cuello, y dejó por un momento la preocupación por el potrillo para voltear detrás. No pudo creerlo: Era la Princesa Celestia. Inmediatamente la soltó mientras seguía volando con sus alas grises. Candy Cake y Carrot Top llegaron con su pequeño y también observaron la escena. El pegaso azul vio a su amiga con reprobación, mientras se llevaba a uno de sus mejores amigos llorando.

-Green…-Dijo Derpy cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Eres una monstruo¡- Gritó una poni de tierra abajo.

Entonces, vio lo que había hecho, los edificios estaban destruidos, incluso había gente herida al igual que la princesa, ¿Ella lo habrá causado?.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Gritó una unicornio algo madura.

-No…- Se dijo la pegaso para sus adentros.

Derpy estaba a punto de llorar, no pudo creer que le haya hecho eso a unos ponis y a la mayor autoridad de Equestria, ella no quería hacerle nada a la Princesa, bueno quería en un principio pero no sabía lo que ocurriría después. "No soy una monstruo" Penso ella mientras poco a poco sacaba lágrimas. Entonces todos los ciudadanos empezaron a gritarle a ella. Vio a la princesa, no se movía, aún cuando otros le hablaban para que reaccionara, y entonces lo tuvo que aceptar: Ella era un monstruo, ella se merecía todos esos insultos. Salió llorando a toda velocidad, no quería estar allí, merecía estar sola, después de todo.

**Gracias por leer, y recuerda que cualquier pregunta que tengas me la puedes dejar como review**


	16. Chapter 16 Necesidad de una luz guía

Después de salir de Canterlot, Derpy se ocultó en una cueva de una montaña. Ella no merecía el estar con nadie, si estaba con alguien le haría daño. Lo mejor sería abandonar a todos, y pasar sus días de forma solitaria. Comenzó a llorar, no quería en el fondo de su corazón separarse de sus amigas. Pero sabía que era lo mejor,

"¿Porqué tuve que hacerlo?¿Porque tuve que golpear a la Princesa Celestia y a otros ponis?"

Buscaba dentro de sí la respuesta cuando recordó a Rainbow Dash.

"Sigues teniendo rencor dentro de ti, eres una poni buena, y te digo en serio que si dejas que te impulse ese sentimiento harás cosas que después lamentarás."

Entonces golpeó una pared de la cueva.

-¿Cómo no iba a tener rencor? Si todos los demás ponis me habían tratado mal.- Dijo con ira entre lágrimas.

-¿Cómo no iba a tener rencor con todo lo que me habían hecho por mi cutie mark?, ¿Cómo no pude tener rencor si nunca pude enojarme como quería enojarme?-

Dijo, pero luego recordó que no tenía que enojarse mucho, así que trató de calmarse un poco. Cuando se sintió más tranquila, por hábito comenzó a pensar sobre su rencor, Los demás ponis la habían ignorado todo este tiempo, aunque bueno, debe admitir que ella no era muy social con todos los ponis. Momento, tal vez no la ignoraban, solo que no la conocían, tal vez todo fue de su imaginación, tal vez solo no debía aferrarse a lo malo que la gente le había hecho, tal vez debió también haber visto lo bueno. Como Pinkie, le dolía en el orgullo admitirlo, pero aunque ella la trataba mal, había incluso momentos la verdad en que se llevaban bien, en que reían juntas. Tal vez solo se aferró a lo malo de la gente, y nunca vio lo bueno. ¿Por qué culpar a los demás ponis de no hablarle, si ella nunca les habló a ellos? Comenzó a reflexionar sobre esto un momento mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse. Que mal que ya no puede intentarlo otra vez, aunque nunca lo intentó. Ella vivirá en cualquier lugar desde ahora. Quizá se quede a vivir ahí en esa cueva, corte leña dándole fuertes golpes a los árboles y al mismo tiempo se coma los frutos de estos. No sabía aún.

…

…

…

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity e incluso Rainbow Dash, que se sentía ahora mejor pero tenía una venda en su pata delantera derecha, se teletransportaron al cuarto del trono del castillo pero no había ningún poni, ni guardias, ni las princesas, ni nadie. Lo único que les llamó la atención fue la ventana rota.

-¿Dónde está Derpy? La necesitamos para que Pinkie sea buena con ella y podamos volver a usar los elementos.- Dijo Applejack.

.-No lo sé, ni siquiera siento su energía.- Dijo Twilight.

.-Veamos si está en algún lugar en Canterlot.- Dijo Rainbow Dash, y entonces por el hoyo de la ventana salió a buscar a su amiga.

Twilight se encontró con un guardía que entró por la puerta abierta.

.-Oye Solid Armor, ¿Tú sabes dónde está la princesa Celestia o una pegaso gris bizca que vino aquí?- Preguntó Twilight.

.-¿Te refieres a esa pony que golpeó a la Princesa Celestia? La seguimos buscando, tampoco sé en dónde está la Princesa.- Dijo el guardia.

-Un momento, ¿Golpeó a la Princesa Celestia?- Dijo la alicornio impresionada.

Rainbow volvió a entrar por el hoyo.

-Twilight, sal del castillo, mira lo que pasa allá afuera- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Entonces se salió de nuevo y fue a la puerta a esperar a sus amigas. Las ponis se dirigieron ahí y salieron del castillo. No pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo. Los edificios habían sido demolidos, fueron a la escena y en una calle se encontraron con la Princesa Celestia en una camilla del hospital.

-Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Cuando una poni enfermera la detuvo .-Disculpe princesa, pero por ahora no puede hablar con… . Luego la alicornio blanca puso su pata delantera en frente de ella.

-No… dejame hablar con ella- Dijo la hembra de pelo arcoíris.

-Princesa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Fue Derpy, ella destruyó todo el lugar y me atacó.-

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Dijo entre lágrimas como si no supiera en verdad porque.

-Ella no se puede controlar, ella es un peligro para los ponis...- Aclaró.

Rainbow estaba roja de ira, pero cuando la viera su alumna pagaría. Twilight sacó su primera lágrima, no podía ver a la mujer que la había criado así. Celestia les comenzó a decir toda lo que había ocurrido con Derpy, desde la llegada de los aliens hasta cuando se lo dio a su madre.

-Tienen que detenerla… tienen que detenerla antes de que le haga algo a otra poni.-

-¿Sabe usted a dónde fue?. Dijo la alicornio morada.

-La vi… irse por allá.- Dijo mientras apuntaba a su izquierda.

Mientras las potrancas comenzaban a caminar, Celestia dijo algo mientras respiraba apurada, entre murmullos, pero que logro ser alcanzado por las 6 ponis.

-Nunca debió haber descubierto su cutie mark, nunca debió haberla descubierto…- Dijo Celestia,

Las 6 amigas se preparaban para partir cuando Rainbow Dash habló.

-¡Oiga, princesa!- Sonaba enfadada, al solo decir esas palabras sorprendió a muchos ponis alrededor.

.-Usted será nuestra mayor gobernante, nuestra guía, ¡Pero no tiene el derecho de impedirle a un poni cumplir su destino!-

Todas las ponis quedaron impresionadas.

.-Si Derpy nació con ese poder es por algo, yo vi como ella disfrutaba de practicar las artes marciales, y sé que destruyó casi todo el pueblo, ¡Pero eso no significa que tenga que vivir en una mentira¡ Ninguna poni, ni siquiera usted princesa, puede decirle a otra poni que sea otra cosa que no es en verdad.-

Celestia quedó con la boca abierta, si había alguien a quien nunca estaría en oposición a ella, era Rainbow Dash.

-Usted en vez de cambiar la cutie mark de Derpy, le pudo haber enseñado a usar su poder, o pedirle a alguien de mayor habilidad que lo hiciera. Derpy lo único que necesita es aprender a controlarse para algo útil, no que le mientan y la hagan vivir una vida falsa.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Todas las presentes seguían con la boca abierta. Applejack pensó que tal vez estaba siendo desleal, pero de pronto lo analizó y vio que no, todo lo contrario. Ella estaba siendo fiel tanto con su alumna así como a su gobernante. Se dirigieron a donde había apuntado la Princesa después de unos segundos.


	17. Chapter 17 Perdón a uno mismo

Luna poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Se estiró el cuerpo y luego se levantó. Ya era la noche, así que le pidió amablemente a su chef Spaguetti Bolognesa que le preparara un cereal de maíz. El chef aceptó con gusto. Mientras tanto, ella comenzó a observar las noticias en Equestria.

-Mira esto Spaguetti, estudios recientes dicen que las estrellas no son soles sino las luces lejanas de éstos que vinieron desde hace miles o millones de años, como ellos no son los que levantan, no se dan cuenta del peso que tengo que levantar cada noche.- Dijo Luna.

-Ay ay.- Dijo Spaguetti con un tono de burla.

Cuando de pronto sintió un temblor, y vio detrás que alguien había destruido una parte de la pared. Era una sombra gigante, con púas en los hombros y tenía la forma de Discord, pero era más grande, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la Sombra la tomó y levantó con su magia hasta que pudieron estar frente a frente, luego hizo una serie de palabras en latín y en pocos segundos estaba absorbiendo la magia de la Princesa Luna, al grado de que había perdido su cutie mark, finalmente la sombra la dejó caer en el suelo, y se hizo un poco más grande. Había absorbido el poder de la Reina Chrysalis, su reino entero, así como también había dado un paseo por Cloudsdale, Appleloosa y Manehattan absorbiendo a todos y cada uno de sus ciudadanos. Trató de detectar la magia de las otras 3 princesas, pero no conseguía sentirlas, pensó que por ahora el poder que había conseguido era suficiente, listo para transformarlo y unirlo todo en un solo tipo de energía. Desapareció de la escena con un chasquido y apareció arriba en el cielo sin nubes. Sacó el libro que había hurtado y después pronunció otras palabras. Pronto, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura de circulos de colores azulados y blanquecinos. Sombra no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, hasta que en un momento dado el aura se fue. Sombra ahora se sentía increíblemente poderoso, no, más que eso, se creía ahora un verdadero Rey, el Rey de los Dioses sin duda, finalmente había unido todo el poder que reunió para juntarlo en un solo tipo de energía: la energía Ki, luego miró abajo, a la dañada Canterlot.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal si pruebo un poco en esta ciudad lo que puedo hacer?- Dijo, mientras hacía una sonrisa maliciosa.

…

…

…

Finalmente Twilight había captado la energía de Derpy. Teletransportó a sus amigas con ella y cuando el aura de luces moradas dejó de rodearlas. Se encontraron en una cueva. Antes de que todas pudieran darse cuenta Rainbow estaba encima de Derpy.

-Ahora explicame, ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho daños graves a la Princesa Celestia y de paso destruir la ciudad de Canterlot?!- Dijo Rainbow Dash roja de furia.

-Yo… yo…- .Dijo Derpy, encogiéndose en sí misma.

-¡Tú nada!, ¡Ahora irás ahora mismo con la Princesa y los ciudadanos de Canterlot, te disculparás y cumplirás la condena que ellos te pongan!, ¿Entendiste?-

.-Ya Rainbow, tampoco eres su madre.- Dijo Twilight.

-Merece esto…-Dijo Rainbow cuando fue interrumpida por Applejack.

-Primero vinimos aquí a volver a conseguir el elemento de la risa, luego te quejas todo lo que quieras con Derpy.-

Entonces Applejack empujó a Pinkie Pie, mientras ella veía con lástima a la pegaso gris, parecía estar viendo abajo mientras lágrimas salían de ella. A simple vista no parece ser alguien que destruya ciudades, más bien parecía ahora mismo la que le habían destruido la ciudad. Pero comenzó a acercarse. Vio que las demás ponis se iban a la entrada de la cueva a ver el anochecer y tratando de calmar a Rainbow Dash. Poco a poco se acercaba a la pegaso, pero ella se alejaba más y más de ella.

-Vamos Derpy, no te haré daño, sé que fui muy mala contigo y…-

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño.- Dijo la pegaso grisácea mientras se alejaba más y más.

-Yo merezco estar sola, lo mejor siempre fue que todos los ponis se alejarán de mí. Ahora veo que todos hacían la mejor decisión, yo nunca debí estar contigo Pinkie, y me merecía todas las cosas que siempre me gritabas.- Dijo Derpy. De pronto, Pinkie se levantó y la vio.

-No, tú no te lo merecías, ¿Cuándo vas a saber que tienes un poder inimaginable si nadie nunca te lo dijo?-

-De todas formas merezco algo peor…-

Pinkie se sentó con ella y dijo.

-Mira Derpy, sé cómo te sientes, de hecho estoy prácticamente en tu misma situación. Yo hice que ocurriera un gran desastre, si hubiera sido mejor poni contigo entonces nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Y ahora estoy totalmente arrepentida por lo sucedido, pero, de no haber sido por ti, esa sombra hubiera destruido Ponyville.-

-Pero destruí Canterlot y herí a la Princesa…-

-Sí, pero eso demuestra que solo tienes que controlarte, tú puedes usar ese poder para bien…-

Derpy quedó en silencio, no quería oírla, quería alejarse de ella, pero ella se acercaba más y más hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la pegaso gris.

-No te desanimes, Derpy, es normal cometer errores, pero no te escondas de ellos. ¡Usa todo el ánimo posible y enfrenta a tu error diciendo _Oye, ¿te crees muy rudo?. ¿eh? "Sí me tienes miedo, ¿Eh?" ¡Ja¡ Como panes como tú en la mañana_ "_Pues este te dará indigestión" Por suerte siempre llevo mi medicina para la indigestión_.- Dijo Pinkie mientras hacía una especie de juegos de rol cambiándose la voz a cada rato, pero siempre manteniendo una pose de boxeador, luego comenzó a fingir lanzar golpes y recibirlos.

Esto hizo reír un poco a Derpy. Luego sacudió a su amiga, mientras comenzaba a cantar:

_Toda poni tiene que reír_

_Enfrentar todo con alegría_

_Una gran sonrisa quiero ver_

_De la saiyajin de aquí_

El canto hizo reír más a Derpy. Comenzó a sentirse mejor y alegre. Empezó a sentir fuertes ganas de sacar lágrimas por el gesto. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pony rosada mientras lloraba, pero ahora era de alegría. A Pinkie le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero con tal de ver a una poni feliz. Haría lo que sea.

"Supongo que con eso será suficiente".

-Derpy… de veras aprecio tu abrazo… pero ¿Podrías soltarme… -Respiró como si hubiera acabado de ahogarse y saliera de un mar para volver a sentirse con oxígeno-… un minuto por favor?- Luego Derpy la dejó caer.

Comenzó a inhalar profundamente para luego soltar una corta exhalación.

-Oye Twilight, creo que ya es suficiente.- Derpy la miró confundida.

-¿Qué?- De pronto Rainbow Dash se le vino encima.

-No creas que te salvaste, vamos a probar los elementos y cuando terminemos tú y yo vamos a tener una larga discusión.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Derpy quedó confundida.

-Bueno, ahora probaremos los elementos- Dijo Twilight.

Entonces, todas se pusieron sus collares. De pronto, las 6 ponis comenzaron a flotar. De los ojos de Twilight ya no aparecían pupilas, sino un resplandor blanco. Finalmente se pusieron en una pose y, al poco tiempo, descendieron.

-¡Sí, lo hicimos¡-

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme lo que ocurre?- Preguntó Derpy.

-Pinkie aún no cumplia su promesa así que te hizo feliz.-

-!Sí¡ !Y aún si no fuera así te querría ver feliz¡ !Perdón por todas las veces que herí¡ !Ahora te prometo ser la amiga más super-mega-divertida de toda Equestria y defenderte de la gente que te molesta¡- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

De pronto escucharon una explosión, fueron a ver en la entrada de la cueva y vieron que acababa de detonar el ayuntamiento de Canterlot.

-¿Ahora qué?-Dijo Rarity.

Entonces, vieron a una sombra a lo lejos a una Sombra del más o menos del tamaño de Discord, pero más grande y con púas en los hombros.

-No me digas que esa es la sombra de tu sueño, bueno mejor sí para ya no lidiar con otra cosa peor.- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, esa es.- Aclaró Twilight


	18. Chapter 18 La luz de esperanza

Se dirigieron a Canterlot a enfrentar a la Sombra gigante.

-Ahora chicas, como lo planeado.- Dijo Twilight.

Entonces todas activaron sus elementos y comenzaron a volar mientras éstos brillaban, Twilight volvió a tener los ojos de un brillo blanco. Sin duda ahora vencerían a esa sombra antes de que ocurriera algo peor, un arcoíris arriba de ellas surgió para lanzarse contra la Sombra. El monstruo se dio cuenta pero no pudo evitar el ataque. Poco a poco el monstruo termino siendo rodeado por una tormenta de arcoíris. Las ponis veían con ansías como el arcoíris acababa con la Sombra. Cuando el arcoíris se quitó, se encontraron con una sorpresa: La sombra sobrevivió al ataque. Estaba algo dañado pero no acabado. Todas quedaron sorprendidas y desesperanzadas. Creían que los elementos terminarían por fin con eso, pero no surgió efecto. Pronto, el monstruo comenzó a preparar una onda gigante de Ki y se las lanzó. Veían como se les acercaba el fin poco a poco cuando algo surgió. Era la Princesa Celestia, había aparecido y creado un escudo que se destruyó con el ataque. Luego las desapareció a todas del lugar. Las 7 ponis y la princesa aparecieron en el pasto detrás del castillo.

-Creí que estaba en el hospital.- Dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Cuando sentí una presencia increíble de energía, me teletransporté con un hechizo y miré que una bestia parecida a Discord lo estaba destruyendo todo.-

La alicornio blanca perdió las energías y se cayó al suelo, pero aún estaba consciente.

-Deben... deben de salir de aquí y alertar a todos…- Dijo La princesa, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero le era inútil.

Derpy rápidamente fue con ella a agarrarla.

-Princesa…-

Celestia se sorprendió al ver a Derpy, creía que su alumna y sus amigas se habían encargado de ella.

-Perdón por haberla dejado así.- Dijo la pegaso, con melancolía en su rostro.

-¿No les dije a ustedes que se encargaran de ella?- Dijo la Princesa a su alumna.

-Princesa, Derpy es de gran ayuda, ella salvó a Ponyville de un monstruo y está arrepentida de sus actos.- Dijo Twilight.

-No, ella es el monstruo, fui una tonta al creer que podía cambiar. Ella necesita ser eliminada cuanto antes.-

Derpy se sorprendió tanto que olvido que estaba cargando a la Princesa y la dejó caer accidentalmente, comenzó a sacar lágrimas.

-No suelo decir este tipo de cosas, pero es la verdad, todos los ponis pueden cambiar a excepción de ella, ella tiene un monstruo por dentro que no puede controlar. ¡Hay que deshacerse de ella antes de que haga más daños¡- Dijo Celestia, adolorida.

-¡Eso no es cierto¡ Ella puede cambiar, si la Princesa Luna pudo hacerlo tú también Derpy.- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Entonces, hubo un corto momento en el que nadie habló, Twilight aprovechó para hablarle a la Princesa.

-Princesa... los elementos…-

-Lo sé, los elementos fallaron, y ahora tienen que salir de aquí.- Dijo la alicornio blanquecina

-¡No Princesa¡ Con todo respeto no vamos a dejar que Canterlot sea destruida por ese monstruo.- Dijo Rarity.

-La ciudad está evacuada…-

-¡Eso no es cierto¡ Los ponis evacuaron cuando vieron a Derpy, pero volvieron ahora volvieron a la ciudad, ¿Qué no los vio cuando usted estaba en la camilla? De hecho incluso llegó a sentir sus energías desde aquí. No dejaremos que sus vidas corran peligro.- Dijo Twilight.

Comenzaron por sí solas a planear una idea, pero sus mentes no les daban ni una.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma de salvar a esas personas¡ ¡Tiene que haber¡- Dijo la alicornio morada, pero por más que pensaban a nadie se le ocurría nada.

-¿Y Derpy no puede combatir a ese monstruo?-Dijo Fluttershy.

-La idea es muy riesgosa, si los elementos no pudieron derrotarlo, ¿Qué esperanzas tiene Derpy?- Dijo Twilight.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y miedo, todas estaban ansiosas por un buen plan pero parecía no haber huida de este mosntruo. Cuando estaban a punto de darse las 7 ponis por vencidas, la alicornio blanca habló.

-Hay una forma, en la que puede ser vencido, pero no sé si resulte.-

-¿Cuál es princesa?- Dijo Twilight.

La princesa dejó de hablar por unos segundos y después contó una historia.

\- Hace mil años, otro super saiyajin legendario había venido con varias tropas a conquistar este planeta, como vinieron aquí cuando tu padre vino, Derpy.-

Dijo observando a la pegaso bizca.

.-Al parecer era el general de todas las tropas, y era el que más daños causaba. Decidimos usar contra él los elementos de la armonía, pero algo pasó, los elementos no lo destruyeron, ni le quitaron el poder, sino que se adhirió a ellos y los unió con su poder, jamás en toda mi larga vida había visto algo parecido a eso, ni tampoco en mi larga vida había sentido una energía más grande, nunca supe el porqué de las cosas. El saiyajin ahora tenía el cuerpo entero de un resplandor blanco que mostraba algunas líneas en movimiento del color de los elementos, y sus ojos se llenaron de blanco puro, pero su pelo se mantenía de color blanquecino al igual que su aura. Desgraciadamente, el saiyajin tuvo demasiada energía, y lo hizo destruirse en poco tiempo. Aun así, durante la transformación que duró pocos segundos, la gente le dio un nombre, durante esos tiempos no sabíamos nada sobre los saiyajins, así que lo llamamos como el superpotro legendario por el poder que emanaba.-

Derpy quedó asustada, se dio cuenta de lo que Celestia tenía en mente.

-¿Y cómo funcionaría ese plan en una parte que no me matara?- Preguntó asustada la pony gris.

-Derpy… tu naciste de un saiyajin puro y una pegaso equestriana, por tanto eres híbrida. Tú padre en su estancia nos encantaba contar cosas sobre su raza. Y nos dijo que comúnmente los saiyajines híbridos son más capaces de soportar más energía que los normales, si tú como saiyajin legendario aumentas por encima tus habilidades, entonces tu habilidad de almacenar energía tal vez se incrementa, haciéndote quizá la pony, no, sino la ser que más energía pueda contener en todo el universo.- Dijo la Princesa.

La pegaso grisácea se quedó reflexionando al respecto, podría costarle su vida, pero si había aprendido algo de Rainbow Dash además de todas sus lecciones es que uno tiene que proteger a los demás ponis sin miedo. .- Vamos a hacerlo. Dijo Derpy, confiada.

Las portadoras de los elementos hicieron un círculo rodeando a Derpy, las 6 ponis activaron sus collares, y comenzaron a flotar, de los ojos de Twilight comenzó a salir luz blanca, y luego dispararon el arcoíris a Derpy. La saiyajin híbrida comenzó a sentir los elementos que poco a poco se adentraban a ella, se sintió en un momento como si estuviera en el espacio flotando, mientras el arcoíris lo rodeaba en un torbellino. Cuando el torbellino desapareció. Apareció Derpy, pero ahora tenía el pelaje lleno de luz blanca, con los 6 colores de la armonía que se movían continuamente como líneas en su cuerpo, sus retinas habían desaparecido para mostrar una la luz del mismo color que su cuerpo, solo que sin las líneas de colores. Su cabello comenzó a levitar y su aura se volvió de color blanco. Despertó y vio que aún seguía viva. El plan de Celestia había funcionado. No solo eso, seguía teniendo conciencia.

-¿Cómo es que me puedo controlar?- Celestia se quedó pensando.

-Quizá los elementos de la armonía al normalmente hacer bondadoso a alguien. Reguló la furia que hay en ti; haciendo que tengas control de tu furia.- Respndió la Princesa del Sol.

-Genial.- Dijo Derpy.

**Gracias por leer ewe**


	19. Capítulo 19 La batalla final

Derpy voló rápidamente hasta el pueblo y le dio una patada a la sombra. Sombra rápidamente sonrió y le devolvió el golpe a Derpy. Comenzaron a lanzarse una serie de golpes y patadas a una velocidad increíble, causando grandes ecos con cada choque de golpes. En un momento dado, la sombra alejó a Derpy y comenzó a hablar.

-Ah, miren a quien tenemos aquí, la pegaso de Ponyville, no creas que ahora será tan sencillo…-

Derpy se lanzó de ira para darle un golpe pero luego este lo contraatacó dándole un rodillazo en el estómago. Con su velocidad se fue atrás de él y lo agarró de los brazos cuando Sombra lo lanzó haciendo que cayera, pero rápidamente agarró el vuelo y se fue contra él. Mientras tanto, Twilight y sus amigas estaban evacuando a todos del lugar, la Princesa había quedado en el suelo detrás de su castillo descansando. La pegaso con luz en todo el cuerpo le dio una patada a Sombra y después le hizo atracó un golpe, pero rápidamente este le dio una patada. Volvieron a pelear rompiendo haciendo varios ecos de viento con cada choque de golpes. Estaban muy emparejados, Derpy se separó por un pequeño segundo y lo tacleó haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sombra la agarró con uno de sus brazos y la lanzó contra una casa. La saiyajin fue contra varias construcciones rompiendo las paredes hasta caer en el suelo. Luego se volvió a levantar, sentía más furia, lo usaría contra él. Rápidamente voló con sus alas y le lanzó una patada, pero éste lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que fuera lazada contra otra construcción.

-¡Ja¡ Siente la venganza.- Dijo Sombra.

Derpy, aún más furiosa, fue contra el monstruo y le comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas mientras éste lo bloqueaba con sus brazos hasta que en un golpe imprevisto fue a darle patada contra las piernas haciendo que girara de cabeza y luego con la otra le pateó su cabeza, aventando a Sombra hacia arriba y cayendo al suelo. El monstruo lanzó un gruñido.

-¡Me las pagarás¡ Dijo, mientras le lanzaba una onda de energía.- Derpy lo esquivó quitándose de donde iba a disparar.

La onda destruyó varios edificios hasta que terminó en una montaña fuera de la ciudad. Derpy se lanzó contra la sombra de nuevo, pero éste se lo esquivó saltando el golpe que le iba a dar. Luego trató de darle una patada pero éste solo se quitó, luego se lanzó contra él pero éste solo voló más arriba.

-¡Ya basta¡- Dijo Derpy irritada.

Con una velocidad mayor le logró dar un golpe, entonces, volvieron a lanzarse entre ellos golpes y patadas simultáneamente. La pegaso, por un segundo solamente, se distrajo y Sombra la golpeó, mandándola al suelo. Derpy se veía cansada, cuando vio que en un lugar estaba una potrilla terrestre con una gorra roja a punto de ser aplastada contra los pedazos de un edificio. Derpy a una velocidad extrema fue con ella y la cargó de brazos antes de que sufriera algún daño. Luego la acomodó en la salida. Después fue con Sombra pero éste rápidamente le dio un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que lanzara, se recompuso en el aire, pero no del todo, cuando el monstruo fue con ella y comenzó a darle otra serie de patadas, luego la volteó de espaldas y se cambió de dirección lanzándole una onda de energía ki de poder considerable, haciendo que cayera en las calles. Sombra ahora era el que reía maliciosamente con su rival tendida, Derpy se levantó pero fue atacada por otra onda de energía de Sombra, Derpy se hincó como reacción, pero volvió a levantarse, sin embargo fue atacada por otra onda de mayor poder. Hubo humo, creía Sombra que con eso era suficiente, pero luego vio a la potranca aún caminaba hacia él. De modo que le lanzó otra onda de energía color negra contra ella más poderosa. Esto hizo a la pegaso hincarse otra vez, pero se recompuso y trató de seguir caminando. Sombra le disparó otra onda de energía, Derpy cada vez estaba más cansada. Pero otra onda de energía la hirió, de pronto, su brillo comenzó a parpadear, mostrando su pelaje gris por unos segundos. Después otra onda fue lanzada por Sombra y su aura volvió a parpadear. Derpy cayó tendida. Trató de acomodarse, pero el tiempo en el que tardó le dio a Sombra tiempo suficiente para hacer una onda de energía aún más poderosa y grande. Finalmente con sus dos brazos se la lanzó a Derpy, después del impacto, ella comenzó a ver solo oscuridad.

…

…

…

Green Dust veía como los dos rivales se veían entre sí, poco a poco comenzó a reconocer a la pegaso que emitía luz. Era su amiga, Derpy. Vio entonces cómo ella cada vez iba perdiendo fuerzas hasta caer tendida, Green Dust no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y tener los ojos llorosos. Después, su mamá lo agarró del brazo. .-Green Dust, ya tenemos que irnos. Dijo su mamá apurada. Green Dust no quería irse, quería ayudar a su amiga, después de varios intentos, logró liberar su brazo de su mamá y fue con su amiga, llorando.

-Derpy, por favor levántate-. Dijo el potrillo entre lágrimas.

De pronto, Derpy volvió a tomar conciencia y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Era Green Dust, pero no se podía mover, estaba demasiado adolorida.

-Green Dust… por favor…- huye. Dijo Derpy.

Pero Green Dust simplemente no podía dejar a su amiga, quería que volviera a estar de pie, trató de levantarla pero era demasiado pesada para él, comenzó a sacar más lágrimas.

-Vaya vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Dijo Sombra, mientras se aproximaba a los 2 ponis-

-No…- Dijo Derpy, preocupada.

Trató de alertar a Green Dust, que no dejaba de chillar sobre ella, pero era demasiado tarde, Sombra lo tenía en sus brazos, mientras el potrillo soltaba lágrimas.

-Vamos a silenciarte un momento…- .Dijo Sombra.

Lentamente aquel monstruo empezó a levantar su brazo derecho, para después hacerle una gran cortada al niño en todo su estómago y cara, con uno de sus dedos, provocando que le saliera sangre, y el niño cerrara los ojos, y dejara de hablar. Al final, lo tiró al suelo junto con su amiga.

-No daba mucha pelea al fin y al cabo- Dijo Sombra, mientras se volteaba a observar qué más podía destruir.

Derpy, vio a su amigo, y comenzó a enojarse, cada vez más y más, dando un fuerte grito de ira, mientras su luz blanca volvía a rodearla y su aura se intensificaba cada vez más. Esto sorprendió a Sombra y apenas volteando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, trató de bloquear los ataques, pero era demasiado rápida. Poco a poco Derpy llevaba la pelea arriba, tan arriba, que desaparecieron entre las nubes, cuando Sombra finalmente pudo salir.

-¡Agh¡ ¡Maldición¡ ¡te destruiré de una vez por todas¡- Dijo Sombra, lanzando la onda de energía más fuerte que había hecho.

Derpy también preparó una onda de energía, pero ésta emitía una luz similar a la de su cuerpo, sin embargo era mucho más pequeña que la onda de Sombra, del tamaño igual a las ondas de energía verde que lanzaba en su forma supersaiyajin normal. Finalmente, ambas ondas chocaron haciendo un duelo. Iban muy emparejados, y ambos estaban cansándose de mantener sus ondas, en un momento dado, Derpy entre grandes esfuerzos, lanzó un grito de ira, esforzándose al tope de su poder haciendo que su onda consiguiera la ventaja y aventara a ambas ondas contra Sombra, el poder fue tan alto, que consiguió hacer que saliera de la órbita del planeta, dirigiéndose al Sol. Chocó contra su superficie mientras las 2 ondas se iban contra él. Finalmente el cuerpo fue quemado. Pero el Rey logró salir del cuerpo y convertirse en una sombra antes de que terminara como el cuerpo de Discord.


	20. Chapter 20 La pesadilla terminó

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20 La pesadilla terminó**

**Algo que quiero aclarar antes de este capítulo: Las energías de todos los ponis a los que King Sombra absorbió fueron devueltas a sus respectivos dueños después de que el cuerpo de Discord fuera quemado, como la Reina Chrysalis,sus soldados y la Princesa Luna**

Derpy solo llegó a ver como su rival se perdía con ambas ondas al espacio. Comenzó a desmayarse, había usado esta vez todo su poder. Y no tenía ni siquiera la energía para estar consciente. Mientras caía, la Princesa Twilight logró volar a tiempo y atraparla con sus brazos, para dejarla en el suelo. Mientras tanto Sombra se paseaba por el espacio exterior. La princesa se concentró lo más que pudo para notar si había sido destruido el monstruo por fin. Cuando para su sorpresa, notó que aún quedaba un poco de energía. Twilight puso su cuerno en la cabeza de la saiyajin y usó su magía para sacar los elementos de la armonía de Derpy. Entonces, preparó a sus amigas para volver a tener el poder. Los conectaron con ellas y dispararon desde el espacio al enemigo. Sombra trataba de ver qué otro hechizo le podría funcionar cuando poco a poco fue dominado por ese arcoíris, haciendo que se volviera piedra y cayera como un meteorito desde el espacio. Terminó hecho cenizas por el impacto en un desierto. Haciendo que solo su cuerno saliera ileso.

-¿Lo logramos?- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight volvió a concentrarse bastante, luego exhaló y asintió a su amiga. Rainbow la abrazó mientras sus amigas vitoreaban la victoria.

-Lo único malo…- Dijo Twilight, mientras volteaba a ver al potrillo.

Sus padres estaban junto al pegaso, llorando.

-Es que no conseguimos salvarlo a él…- Aclaró.

La mamá del niño soltaba lágrimas mientras lo cargaba, cuando de pronto, sintió algo en su cachete.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Green Dust.

Los padres se alegraron tanto que lloraron y apretujaron a su hijo. Twilight quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué? Pero, en mi sueño ese niño murió después de que esa sombra lo agarró.-

-Twilight tontita, el búho cósmico suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, a veces el afectado termina no muriendo.- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

.- Lo mismo le pasó a un perro mágico que me contó una vez que…

-Un momento, ¿Porqué nunca me dijiste eso?. Dijo la princesa mirando a Pinkie Pie.

.-Porque me dijiste que dejara hablar, ¿Recuerdas?.

Twilight se quedó con ojos de plato, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, soltando un gemido de cansancio. Las demás comenzaron a reír.

…

…

…

Derpy poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse, se encontró en la cama nueva de Twilight, en el castillo de las princesas. Delante de ella estaba su amiga que siempre considerará su maestra, Rainbow Dash, su mejor amiga Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, esas unicornio y pegaso que aún no reconocía, la Princesa Celestia, y la Princesa Luna.

.-¿Dónde está Green Dust?. Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Derpy al despertarse.

Sus amigas se rieron.

.-Tránquila querida, si te refieres a ese potrillo que fue junto a ti, está ahora con sus padres sano y salvo. Derpy soltó una respiración de despreocupación.

.-¿Y qué pasó con ese monstruo?.

.-Tú le enseñaste quien mandaba y lo alejaste. Dijo Rainbow.

.-Pero la verdad es que… . Dijo Pinkie, pero fue detenida por Applejack.

.-Déjala tranquila un momento, sé que lo detuvimos pero solo se angustiaría más si se lo decimos, créeme, yo la conozco muy bien.- Dijo la poni con sombrero café.

Eso confundió mucho a Pinkie Pie, pero de igual forma decidió en confiar en su amiga y no hablar de eso.

-Y te queremos premiar por tu esfuerzo, así como los ciudadanos de Canterlot.- Dijo la princesa Celestia.

Derpy soltó una sonrisa bastante ligera.

-Pero fue lo menos que pude hacer después de destruir su pueblo y golpearla princesa.- Dijo Derpy.

-Descuida, eso ya quedó atrás, lo que más puedes hacer es aprender de lo sucedido.- Dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¡Hola¡. Apareció Discord de repente, todas las presentes gritaron por el susto.-

-¿Discord, qué te había pasado?- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, después de que mi cuerpo fue quemado, mi alma fue al más allá, pero yo con mi magia me hice otro cuerpo igual al mío y listo.- Dijo Discord alegre.

-Vaya. Dijo Twilight.-

-Y entonces, ¿Fue esta la poni que me liberó? Muchas gracias, pequeña.- Dijo Discord, mientras le alzaba la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Dándose un apretón de manos, Derpy miró un poco raro a Discord, tanto su forma tan sorprendente de aparecer como el hecho de que alguien lo estuviera poseyendo, es algo que la hacía explotar la cabeza, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, por ahora quería en serio tomarse un pequeño relajo.

-Bueno, nos gustaría a Tia y a mí presentarle algo…-

-¿Podrían esperar un poco? Es que en verdad me siento muy cansada.- Dijo Derpy.

Twilight la comenzó a analizar medicamente con su magia.

-Tal parece que agotaste muchas de tus reservas en esa pelea, no estás acostumbrada a esforzarte así, pero algo de azúcar te hará sentir mejor.- Dijo Twilight.

-Oh, yo, yo.- Dijo Pinkie.

Salió de una forma rápida del lugar para luego aparecer de forma igual con un plato de muffins en sus manos.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor.- Dijo mientras se los dejó a Derpy en la cama.

Ella comenzó a comérselos de una forma increíble.

-Listo, ahora me siento genial.- Dijo la poni bizca al terminar, mientras se levantaba de la cama de Twilight.

Pasearon por el castillo hasta llegar al balcón del trono, se encontraron con un montón de gente viendo alrededor, al entrar, muchos le aplaudieron, aunque otros la abuchearon, de igual forma consiguieron hacer mucho ruido, cuando la Princesa pidió silencio.

Celestia dio unos siete minutos de discurso, hasta que pasó a lo que tenía guardado para Derpy.

-Por ello… para mí es un honor darte un regalo ofrecido por mí y Canterlot-.

Entonces, la Princesa apareció una corona hecha de diamantes preciosos, parecían sumamente únicos, Rarity se emocionó tanto al verlos que por poco se lo iba a quitar a la Princesa, pero se controló. Derpy, vio la corona, en verdad era hermosa..

-Amm.. gracias princesa y Canterlot, en verdad aprecio mucho el regalo pero… me gustaría dárselo a ustedes.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo la multitud entera de ciudadanos en diferentes tiempos, al igual que la Princesas Celestia, Luna y Rarity.

-Es que… me gustaría dárselo a ustedes para venderla y… el dinero fuera usada para reparar el daño que causé y pagar el hospital de los que herí.- Dijo Derpy.

-Además, no creo que solo deban agradecerme a mí, ustedes son los que me dieron el poder tratándose bien el uno al otro día a día, creo que sin esa magia no hubiera sido capaz de derrotar al monstruo nunca, así que creo que también todos merecen unos vítores y un largo discurso.-

Finalizó la saiyajin híbrida, todos quedaron impresionados por ella. Hubo silencio, hasta que la gente comenzó a aplaudir y vitorearla, ella quiso llorar, cuando sintió una pezuña en su hombro izquierdo, era Rainbow Dash, mirándola con una sonrisa.

…

…

…

Era la mañana en Ponyville, la princesa Celestia estaba haciendo algunos documentos en su trono, una estrategia para hacer que las escuelas tengan mayor calidad de educación, esto de alguna extraña forma también les lograría reducir el trabajo, lo malo, es que una de las 4 princesas se quedaría sin nada que hacer, decidió que sería Twilight, pues ella no representa ninguna cosa o mandato, pero algún día, algún día sabría que ella tendría una misión que hacer, así como ella tiene que levantar el Sol, Luna levanta el satélite de la noche, y La Princesa Cadance gobierna el imperio de Cristal, cuando oyó la voz de un guardia.

-Princesa, tiene una entrega especial. Dijo, mientras abría la puerta mostrando a Derpy con un bolso, un sombrero de cartero, y un pegaso de pelaje verde en su espalda.-

-Tiene una carta, Princesa.- Dijo Derpy, alegre.

Que agradable sorpresa, tenía que arreglar unas cosas con la poni, quería disculparse por no haber confiado en ella. Comenzó a acercarse a la pegaso, estaban frente a frente, cuando el potrillo en la espalda de la potrilla se fue a su retaguardia, parecía estar temblando.

-Ay, no seas tímido. Princesa, también le quería presentar a mi amigo, él es Green Dust y es un gran admirador suyo.- Dijo, mientras lo ponía delante de ella con sus patas delanteras, el potrillo mostraba una cara triste, viendo abajo.

-Perdónelo, es algo tímido.- Dijo Derpy.

-¿Qué pasa, chiquillo?, ¿No quieres venir? Que mal, yo quería darte esta galleta.- Dijo la Princesa, mientras con su magia aparecía una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

El pegaso poco a poco se acercó a ella, cuando agarró la galleta, la Princesa le sorprendió con un abrazo.

.-No tienes nada que temer ternurita, yo soy como tú. Dijo con alegría.

Después lo soltó y entonces el potrillo mostró una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, aquí tiene la carta. Dijo Derpy, mientras sacaba un sobre de la bolsa y luego extendió su brazo para dárselo a la alicornio.-

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Le quiero decir perdón por haberla golpeado, no era mi intención hacerlo. También le quería compartir lo que aprendí en estos últimos 3 meses, vi a Twilight hacerlo siempre y supuse que era divertido: Aprendí que el rencor a veces puede ser malo para la gente, porque envenena los corazones y solo trae amargura y venganzas que a veces son malas. También aprendí que a veces la gente que te molesta no es diferente a ti, y que muchas veces las ponis ven a otros sin verse a sí mismas, como yo. Pero también entendí que una poni no se debe dejar llevar por los insultos de las demás, y que no debe quedarse en silencio cuando la molestan. Igualmente comprendí que a veces somos muy duras con nuestros errores y nos culpamos de cosas que no deberíamos, una poni a veces debe dejar las cosas del pasado, y que los errores están siempre para corregirlos y enfrentarlos, y si tú te esfuerzas con amor y esmero lo lograrás._

_Con Amor_

_Derpy Hooves._

Del ojo de la princesa salió una gota que paró al suelo, luego miró a la cartera y le dijo.

-Derpy, yo…-perdón por todas las cosas que te dije, no sé que me pasó, tú eres una poni al igual que los demás y no quise darte la oportunidad de demostrar que eres buena.-

-No, princesa, usted lo hizo para proteger a los demás, soy yo la que se tiene que perdonar, yo lamento el haberla lastimado…- Dijo, mientras comenzó a abrazar a la alicornio.

El abrazó duro mucho, hasta que la saiyajin recordó que tenía que entregar más cartas, así que se despidió de la Princesa y se llevó a Green Dust de su espalda, mientras volaba al más allá.

Fin.

**Gracias por leer ;D, por cierto.**

**Y por cierto, el hechizo de conversión magia a ki tenía una ventaja más, con él podías soportar tanta energía como fuera y además podías dominarla sin siquiera entrenar, pero los efectos solo te duraban una semana.**


	21. Chapter 21 Epílogo

Epílogo

Derpy entraba a la oficina de correos a iniciar su nueva jornada de trabajo. Aunque su cutie mark en verdad fuera más del combate, ella prefirió seguir siendo cartera, pues era algo que en verdad le gustaba. Además, por fin se libró de esos abusivos que siempre la amenazaban, Decidió defenderse con ellos y después denunciarlos con los guardias. Vaya, tal vez eso era lo único que tenía que hacer, hablar con alguien, no obstante, no por eso dejará de practicar artes marciales, que es como su pasión, tal vez incluso se meta a un curso de Muay Thay.

Después de todo el incidente con el monstruo, Los Wonderbolts le habían dicho si ella quería unírsele a su equipo. Pero les dijo que no, estaba contenta con su trabajo, pero en los casos de extrema situación, ella estaría encantada en ayudarles. También estaba pensando en meterse y concursar en el equipo de Ponyville para los próximos de juegos de Equestria, solo que claro, no usaría su forma super saiyajin en ningún momento, porque le parecía trampa, con su forma normal bastaba.

Cuando fue a recoger las cartas acomodándolas en su bolsa, se encontró con una poni de pelaje color banana y melena negra, era una de las ponis que vio estaba junto a ese unicornio color morado claro que la había dejado sola ese día.

-Hola, Derpy.- Dijo la pony.

-Ah, hola.-

-Oye, ¿Recuerdas a Violet Cards?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, entre tú y yo, le gustas a él, ¿Le podrías dar una oportunidad por favor? Lo que pasa es que Violet es muy tímido.-

Derpy quedó totalmente sorprendida, ¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la que Violet no le quiso hablar? ¿En verdad le gustaba? Bueno, lo admite, exageró la situación en ese momento. Tal vez ella si se inventaba sus propios miedos y cosas en verdad.

-Amm… no sé, ahora tengo que entregar estas cartas.- Dijo, mientras salía de la oficina de correos.

Volando entre las nubes hacia su próxima carta, se quedó pensando un poco más de lo ocurrido. Tal vez era cierto de que ella comenzaba a sacar sus propias cosas que la hacían triste. Aun así, cree en lo que le dijo Rainbow Dash ese día: Que no debía dejar que nadie la hiciera pensar algo que no era. Pero en cuanto a Violet Cards, no pensaba salir con él, no era por rencor o algo parecido, simplemente no le gustaba, pero le parecía un chico agradable, por lo que por seguro se encontrará con otra poni que si la quiera. Pero la verdad, es que se dio cuenta de otra cosa, en verdad le podía parecer bonita a un semental, no es que la debería hacer sentir más especial. Eso ya lo daba por seguro desde hace mucho.

**Muchas gracias por leer X3. Tal ves se ´regunten, ¿Porque ella sigue siendo cartera si su destino es otro? Bueno,la verdad quería hacer este fanfic lo mas canon a ambas series, así que tuve ciertas restricciones si lo quería hacer :(.**

**Por último, quisiera decir que el que Derpy sea una super saiyajin legendario, no la hace la más poderosa de todos. Además, si tienen alguna duda de la comparación de poderes, me parece que Discord es más poderoso que Derpy, solo que fue vencido porque el Rey sombra al poseerlo no sabía usar su poder, al ser el Dios de la Destrucción de otro universo, si, es más poderoso que Bills, como? como el payaso puede ser más poderoso que Bills el Destructor? Se los explicaré: Bills tiene un poder de lanzar ondas de energía y de destruir el planeta con poco poder, pero Discord va más allá que los golpes, el con un chasquido puede cambiar la materia física de las cosas, su poder es increíble, tal vez Bills le ganara en una pelea porque es más veloz, pero la velocidad y fuerza no lo es todo para determinar poderes, cuando se habla de universos totalmente diferentes. Discord si se lo propone podría quitarle toda su energía, tal como a Twilight le ha quitado su cuerno y alas, o podría quitarle algo que necesite para vivir, o cualquier otro tipo de cosas, básicamente Discord tiene un poder casi infinito, pero no es un Dios de las peleas al igual que Bills, razón por la que el Rey Sombra tuvo que cambiar su tipo de energía a una más de artes marciales como el Ki, además de que su personalidad propia no es de las peleas, más bien el es juguetón y no le importa casi nada, si quisiera el podría hipnotizar a todos con su poder, pero no lo hace porque no es ese tipo de villano, por eso me parece que en la serie no han mostrado su poder al máximo, porque MLP tiene un enfoque diferente al de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball z te da lecciones de autosuperación y disciplina, MLP habla más sobre el ser una buena persona y apreciar a tus amigas. Además, que el que Discord sea mas poderoso que Bills no significa que la serie MLP es mejor que Dragon Ball, o que Dragon Ball z es mejor que MLP, aquí no vine a comparar series, solo vine a hacer un fanfiction para entretener, y la verdad tampoco vine a dar la verdad de la vida o cosas así, aunque también dí lecciones que me gustaría estuvieran más presentes en la sociedad.**

**Quisiera agradecer a la pagina My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Wiki por toda la información que encontré ahí de los personajes.**

**También, este fanfic, aunque hable de universos y cosas así, no guarda ninguna relación con mi otro fanfiction "My Little Derpy", simplemente son como agua y aceite, no se mezclan.**

**Por cierto, ¿Recuerdan que les pregunte en el primer capítulo del porqué Green Dust era verde? Facil, su padre es azul y su madre amarilla.**

**Si tienen una duda o algún comentario que me quieras dar me lo puedes dejar como review :). Por último, me gustaría cerrar este fanfic con un ending que yo mismo le hice. El link está en mi perfil :D.**


End file.
